No Secrets II
by Cantrona
Summary: Sequel to No Secrets. Read that first. So Gohan's and Videl's relationship is going great, but there seemes to be other things that get in Gohan's way from simply being happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this came out a lot later than I expected... But I have the next two chapters written out (though I won't post them until at least a week from now because I want to be confident about the rest) and I have at least a minor conflict that'll take a few chapters to resolve already planned out. I'm not exaclty happy with making you guys wait so long for this, but I was reading through all the reviews on the first story and saw how much you guys liked the first story. I realize that last time I had a billion typos and that was all they were, typos because I'm a sloppy typer. I never used to re-read me chapters before I posted, and the led to stupid mistakes.  
><strong>**Anyway, I'm gonna give this story a genre of Romance/Adventure because of the conflict I'm somewhat planning. Also I think I'm going to make my chapters longer. At least I'll try because 2000 words a chapter was already pretty hard on me =P**

* * *

><p>The happy couple came out of the decorated gym. Well, they probably weren't so happy at the moment. One of the couple, Videl, daughter of <em>the man who saved the world,<em> had one of the most pained expression that she could muster plastered on her face. Beside her, Gohan stood with an apologetic gleam in his eyes as he offered to carry her.

"No!" Videl responded to his offer. "Its already enough that we're leaving early, I don't want to make you carry me."

Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes. Without hesitation nor restraint, he scooped Videl up in bridal style and took to the skies, floating upright only a few hundred feet above where he had just stood. "Really Videl, if wearing these heels hurts you so much, then don't use them for so long." Videl just pouted in response to that. "There were so many girls there that took of their heels, I know because I saw all those shoes lined up against the wall. So won't you just listen to me?"

Videl continued with her upset and pouting expression. Gohan rose an eyebrow. Apparently she wasn't going to cheer up if he continued like this. An idea conveniently bloomed in his mind and the slightest smirk found its way to the face of the demi-Saiyan. He lowered his neck and stretched to lightly touch his lips to the ones of the girl that rested in his arms. It was just a simple touch but it left the girl with a surprised and blushing face.

'_Much better!_' Gohan thought as he went stretched down to kiss her yet again. This time Videl wasn't so surprised and so she proceeded by deepening her end of the kiss. Allowing her tongue to slowly explore the outside of the lips that it knew so well. It never ceased to surprise Videl how she never got bored of kissing her alien boyfriend.

The young Saiyan was pleased with this response. It wasn't like he hadn't expected it, however it still drew out that smirk before he allowed her to enter his mouth to meet with his own tongue. Gohan felt Videl's arm wrap securely around his hunched neck. Not that she needed that reassurance because they were probably over one hundred feet in the air. The only reason why she wanted her arms around some part of his body was so that she could further deepen the kiss they now so passionately shared.

It was only several minutes after that that they parted. Videl was slightly panting from the lack of air she had. Gohan had a much higher stamina and therefore wasn't out of breath, but there was a sort of dazed look in his eye. Videl stared at the deep onyx eyes in front of her only to whisper "I'm sorry."

These two words now confused Gohan. "Why?" He asked, he didn't understand why she would be apologizing. Really, he couldn't be happier right now.

"I'm sorry that we had to leave early just because I couldn't hold out on these damn heels!" She blurted out in almost a shout. One of her legs shot up as if she were trying to kick the heels of. Sadly they were strapped firmly around the back of her ankle, and thus didn't even show signs of slipping off.

Gohan sighed. She still wasn't going to let this go, was she? "Videl, listen. I don't care if we're at a party surrounded by all our friends, or if we're here up in the sky surrounded by clouds and the occasional bird." Just then, a small bird dashed by their side. It was as if it was planned, but Gohan paid no mind to it. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." He gently kissed his girlfriend's forehead in the most tender and loving way he could.

Then Gohan smiled that smile that only a member of the Son family could ever show. "Plus, I don't know how much of that dancing I could stand. I tried my best but I really couldn't get the hang of it. Is that _really_ dancing?" He laughed.

This caused Videl to chuckle along side him as she remembered how their classmates dance to those up beat pop techno songs that she didn't even keep track of anymore. All she knew about that sort of dancing was that you had to twist your bodies along with the all too present beat. "Well, at least you got plenty to eat." Gohan raised an eyebrow. Sure he had eaten as much as your average Saiyan (which is a lot, in case you didn't know) but he had made sure to do it in such a way that it wouldn't appear suspicious. "You tasted like... lets see, punch, chips, french fries, sandwiches... should I go on?"

Gohan blushed a deep crimson. Could she really taste all that in the kiss he gave her? Videl just chuckled and kissed his cheek. "C'mon Super Saiyan, take me home." She laughed again.

Gohan began flying off towards Satan Mansion, the blush still on his cheeks. Even though the couple had left the party early, it was still almost midnight. So Videl's dad, nor Gohan's mum for that matter, would be too happy to have their _precious babies_ outside of home for so long.

The demi-Saiyan was awoken by his hyperactive, little brother the next day. Young Goten was bouncing upon the abdomen of his elder brother. Gohan wasn't really that bothered by the small child on his stomach. He had gotten so used to his hopping on him that it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

However, he wanted to stick to routine, and thus, slapped the child with the back side of his hand to send him flying into the wall of the room. The child then slid to the floor with a prominent 'thump'. He began rubbing the back of his head while chuckling. "C'mon Gohan! Breakfast!" Exclaimed Goten. Then he ran out of the room.

Gohan looked at the clock on the wall. It was only seven in the morning. It was the weekend and yet he still had to wake up at this time? He wouldn't stand for it! He had arrived home at half passed midnight and was tried beyond compare. Gohan groaned and rolled over. Then shut his eyes and resumed sleeping.

What seemed like a second later, his ears were assaulted by a deadly screech. "Son Gohan! Wake up this instant! You will not be allowed to do as you please just because you have no school today! Eat your breakfast and start on your homework!"

Gohan groaned again before sitting up. He eyed his mother with a single eye, the other still closed. "Please mum! Just for today!" Whined the teenager.

"I shall not tolerate it Gohan! You know full well that you have to study and do at least some chores around the house!" Retorted a now even more irritated Chichi. She angrily pulled of the bed covers from her son and opened the window. The young Saiyan was now cold and blinded at the same time. "Now Gohan!"

Another groan exited him mouth before he concluded that he wasn't going to get any more sleep that day. He proceeded to the shower and then to dress in his regular fighting uniform. He then went down to the kitchen to find that there was only one third of the usual spread laid out for him to eat. His little brother had surly gotten a head start on him so he was left with a little less to pig out on.

He scarfed the cold meal down in the same manner that was customary for him without pause. After brushing his teeth he called out into the house "Mum! I'm going for a morning run! I'll be back in a little while!"

Two laps around the planet later he returned. Deciding to humor his mother, Gohan went to his room to do his homework. Though it wasn't much and it was pretty easy, he managed to finish up to the essay that was due two weeks from then.

Now the teenaged Saiyan was stretching his arms out from two hours of not so hard work. He looked out of the window to admire the beautiful view he had only to find himself with a giant carnivores and feral dinosaur with a confused look on his face. Upon close inspection of the giant reptile, he found Goten latched on to the beast's tail with a smile as wide as his face would allow on his cute little face.

Gohan sighed and quickly tidied up his work area. Afterwards he strolled into the kitchen to find his mother elbow deep in preparing lunch for her two sons. "Hey mum?" Gohan called.

Chichi took a pause in her work to ask his son "What is it Gohan?"

The boy sighed loudly once more before continuing "Goten got himself another dinosaur. I'm gonna go save him. Okay?"

"Have you finished your homework?" She asked, now scowling.

"Yes, I have finished all that the teachers have assigned me." Gohan said, close to no emotion in his voice.

"Alright then, go ahead." Chichi said. The woman, wife and mother to Saiyans, knew full well that no giant lizard could harm either of her sons. She also knew that her eldest son had a horrible habit of using the excuse of _rescuing_ Goten to go out and fool around. But she was also aware that he had been working hard for the past while. "I'll call you when lunch is ready!" She called as he flew off.

Arriving at the dinosaur, Gohan approached his brother. "Hey Goten, what's up?"

Goten beamed at him. "Look Gohan! I caught a real big one this time!" He laughed.

"You sure did squirt!" Gohan responded with a smile. "But how about we leave this poor big fella alone and spar for a while. We haven't done that in a while." He continued with the attempt of getting him to let go of the giant lizard with relative ease.

"Will you really Gohan?" Goten asked. His smile was somewhat even wider than before.

"Sure thing!" Responded the older saiyan. "Let's go!" He began flying out and Goten was fast to follow, though his flying skills still slightly uneven, releasing the still confused dinosaur.

The fight was a great one. Goten ascended to Super Saiyan in only the first few minutes of the fight. Punching and kicking at his brother, sending the occasional ki blast. Gohan was doing no more than dodging and more often than not countering while still in his base state.

Goten was exceedingly irritated at his brother's amazing skill and the way it took him close to no effort to hold him at bay. After a whole hour of intense sparing, Goten plopped down on the grass, returning to his base state at the same time. Seconds after, Gohan landed next to him, just in time to hear a loud sigh.

"Whats the matter squirt?" Gohan asked, looking down on his little brother.

"Its just not fair. Why is it that you always beat me?" Goten said as he started down at the grass.

Gohan chuckled lightly. "Well, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have. But you want to know something? A Secret?"

At the sound of the word _secret_, Goten's interest suddenly spiked. And he looked up to his older brother with a much too curious gleam in his young, large eyes. "I sure do!" He said, beaming.

Gohan dramatically looked to the left, then to the right and slowly lowered his torso for his mouth to be only a few inches away from his brother's ear. "You're still way stronger than Videl." He whispered.

The youngest Saiyan was over nine-thousand times happier when he learned that fact. "Really Gohan? Is that true?" He asked loudly. Gohan only nodded. "But you spend a lot more time training with her than you do with me! How is it that she's still weaker than me! Plus, she's older..." Goten trailed off, pondering over how he could still be stronger than her.

The elder Saiyan watched his brother with an amused face. It was true that Videl was still a long way from reaching Goten's level, and it was highly possible that she would never be able to surpass him, judging by his alien blood. But Gohan was positive that she would come close.

Suddenly, Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by a incredibly high level ki flaring. Gohan immediately recognized the energy. And knowing who it was scared him even more.

Even Goten, at the feel of this ki, stopped his intense thinking session to look in the direction of the energy. The ki level was so high that even Goten's somewhat underdeveloped senses could clearly feel it.

He hated to do it, but he had no choice. Gohan looked at his brother and waited until he looked back up to him. After a few seconds he did, his eyes questioning. Gohan knew exactly what he was asking, and he nodded in response to it. "Go on home Goten. Tell mum that I might not be back for lunch." Gohan told him.

Goten nodded and then flew off towards their mountain home. Gohan watched him fly off into the distance and waited until he felt him almost at their house. He sighed loudly and took off himself. Opposite direction from where Goten had left.

The teenaged Saiyan flew at his normal speed, making sure to release enough energy for those who could sense ki to know that he was coming. And off he went towards Capsule Corporation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I have to admit, I really like the DBZ fans on this site haha. I took it for granted how kind and encouraging you guys were the first time around because it was my first story. But after the sort of dull response to my Naruto story i had something to compare to and you guys ended up being really nice =D.  
>So I wanted to wait a whole week before posting this chapter to keep it even, but I can only restrain myself back for so long. Again, I have the next chapter written out and already proof read, as well as half of the 4th. But I'm not going to post it until I at least have the 5th chapter half done because I really need to have some consistency in the update rate.<br>I'm super glad that you guys like it so far. I'm being much more cautious with this story than I was with the first.**

** Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys if you prefer that i use _feet and inches_ or _centimeters and meters_ in this story. I personally prefer the metric system since I always use it, but when i concentrate, i can use feet and inches. but i want to make it easier for you. Majority vote wins of course. review with your opinion.**

**I'm rambling too much so I'll just let you go ahead and read. **

* * *

><p>"Woman! How dare you allow the harpy to send Kakkarot's brat to a human school! He wasn't training enough as it is and now you just made sure that he trains even less!" Gohan had arrived at Capsule Corp just in time to hear Vegeta's outburst.<p>

The teenage Saiyan sighed as he thought_ 'Yup, he's home.'_ As he unlocked the front door, he heard Bulma's piercing screech of a reply. "Why can't you just be happy that he's making friend's his own age!"

"He is getting way too soft in these times of peace!" Vegeta loudly replied.

Gohan found this a perfect time to step in, so he chuckled lightly. Immediately, Vegeta turned to face him, somewhat disappointed that he hadn't been able to feel his ki until that point "And how long have you been there brat?" he glared at him with his usual scowl.

"Enough time to know that you're not exactly happy with me attending high school." Gohan replied, his voice still calm and collected.

"I do not want the only opponent who stands the slightest bit of a chance at beating me to be with his nose in those wrenched books all the damn time!" Vegeta was about to continue his agitated rant but Gohan interrupted him.

"Vegeta, have you forgotten that I still am stronger than you." he conveniently pointed out.

The Saiyan prince snorted. "Maybe you were three months ago, but I didn't spend all this time in the middle of nowhere just to lose to Kakkarot's brat again!" He now stood tall and proud with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Bulma decided that it was time to put in her opinion. "Gohan, honey, I'm sorry to ask you this but could you please go and fight him so he can calm down?" her eyes were bright a pleading him.

Gohan smiled at her and kindly nodded at her. "So Vegeta, ready to get your ass handed to you?" he laughed.

"Watch your language brat!" he shouted at Gohan, and then his motioned to the door.

Bulma was slightly concerned with the fact that they were going to be fighting on Earth, but she trusted Gohan enough to know that he wasn't going to blow up the planet, or let Vegeta do the same. So the only thing she could do was shout "Be careful now!" towards the fading trail of white energy that they left in their wake.

Vegeta powered up almost to the point of Super Saiyan as he sped off southward. Gohan was close behind, watching him closely to find out where he wanted to fight and how he would use it to his advantage. Landing in an enormous, barren snowfield, Vegeta smirked confidently at the younger Saiyan. He was exceedingly confident that he was going to defeat Gohan, a feat that he had been unable to accomplish for approximately four years.

Gohan's face remained impassive as he looked at his opponent. "Enough waiting!" Vegeta shouted as he charged towards Gohan.

A punch was aimed at the younger Saiyan's torso which was dodged and then quickly countered. Gohan's counter was blocked and then he was hit in the gut by Vegeta's knee. The impact caused him to be thrown back at a speed that could rival Capsule Corp's fastest jet.

Despite all the momentum that Gohan had because of the blow, he managed to stop himself in mid air, only to find Vegeta, who's hair was now a radiating golden color, charging at him once more. Gohan didn't hesitate to transform into Super Saiyan to match his opponent.

The two Super Saiyans remained on par for quite some time. While the Earth beneath them shook, the two continued their battle. Vegeta had to admit that the brat had not weakened at all during the time he was away. It was hard to admit to the proud Prince of all Saiyans, but the truth was that if this fight continued on at this rate, he would end up losing.

This realization caused Vegeta to unleash his trump card. The reason why he was so confident that he could beat Kakkarot's brat on this fine day was that he could now ascend beyond Super Saiyan.

Gohan's teal colored eyes glared as Vegeta transformed exceeding the form in which he now was. He wasn't surprised. It was about time that he achieved this level. Vegeta's expression suggested that he had complete confidence in his victory now. Sparks of lightning enveloped his body along with the mystic yellow aura. His dazzling golden hair stood taller than it had ever been. Vegeta allowed his young opponent to take in the immensity that was his power level before charging at him once more.

It was true that Gohan was now having a decent amount of trouble to keep himself from being constantly thrown to the ground, but he had yet to transformed himself. The Prince was now strong. Much stronger than Gohan had expected him to be after only three months. Sure the fact that he ascended was a major boost to his power, but this was ridiculous! Tired of being pummeled, he decided that now was a good time to transform himself.

Vegeta was blown back by the sheer power of Gohan's transformation into the ascended version of Super Saiyan.

After that point, Gohan was easily able to defeat the proud Prince. After getting himself accustomed to fighting a fused version of his brothers from the future, fighting Vegeta was relatively easy. It did help that his brothers could achieve a level that was even above the ascended Super Saiyan that Vegeta was so proud to be able to reach.

Vegeta was now battered and exhausted, laying on the frozen floor. He felt no shame in losing to such a powerful warrior, and he knew that because of his Saiyan blood, this would only make him stronger in the end. But it still felt horrible to lose to Kakkarot's brat, again.

Gohan, now in his base state again, lifted Vegeta over his back and began flying back to Capsule Corp. Upon arriving, Bulma already had the recuperation chamber all set up for whomever lost the fight. She was pretty sure that it was going to be Vegeta since Gohan had been stronger than him since the whole Cell incident. Also, Gohan had greatly improved since the visit from his future brothers.

With Vegeta now in the recuperation chamber for a good hour, Bulma was now free to talk to Gohan about simple, more human things. "So Gohan, how did that dance thing go yesterday?" she asked.

Gohan looked at her as if he had no idea what she as talking about. Then all things about school, and Videl and everything in his life for the past few weeks returned to him. It never ceased to surprise Gohan how he totally forgot about his human life while he was fighting. It was probably a Saiyan thing to lose one's self in a fight.

Bulma had patiently waited for his answer. She figured that he was in some sort of pain or something from the battle. Since they only had one recuperation tank she had no choice but to have him, the less injured one, wait until Vegeta, the more injured one, healed up.

As all memories and knowledge of his current life returned to him, Gohan managed to answer Bulma's question by stating that they had fun at the party but had to leave early because of Videl's feet.

The blue haired woman laughed, remembering her earlier days when she too had trouble with heels. Of course that was no longer a problem for her seeing as she wore heels daily.

Bulma then got a mischievous gleam in her bright blue eye as she asked, "Is she a good kisser?"

Gohan's face turned beat red and he began to stare at the floor. He didn't know how to answer to that. Even if he wasn't too embarrassed to think straight, he also had nothing to compare to.

After several minutes of his stare remaining on the floor and his face looking as red as those apples that Goku used to bring by on occasions, Bulma decided that she wasn't going to receive an answer.

Just then, Trunks came running in, charging at full speed to tackle the older Saiyan. "Gohan!" he shouted as he ran. Gohan looked up at the sound of his name, just in time to see the little guy's beaming face right before there was a quite harsh pain on his chest. The battle with Vegeta still beat him up pretty bad, and having an over powered kid charging at you wasn't really helping.

He, however, ignored the pain and smiled up at the little boy who was now jumping over his abdomen.

Just then Vegeta re-entered the room with a new set of clothes on and a towel around his neck. "Get in the tank brat." he said looking at Gohan. "Before my brat ends up crushing the rest of your ribs."

Gohan nodded and gently removed the kid from his abdomen. Then he just walked into the room where the tank was and got Bulma to help him set it up for him.

An hour after that, Gohan was zooming back to his mountain home. Upon arriving, he was greeted with a frying pan to the head. "Son Gohan!" was the ear piercing screech from his mother. "Don't you ever do that again! You left so suddenly after Goten felt such a strong energy!" she then calmed her voice and looked down to the ground. "I know it's your duty to save the world because that is what Goku entrusted to you. But I... I-"

She began to stutter and Gohan saw a lone tear roll down her cheek. "I just don't want to lose you again." she managed to finish.

Gohan brought her into a warm hug. He knew that there were many times where he had left her to attend a battle. "Mum, don't worry. It was just Vegeta. He came back and had a lot of steam to blow off."

Chichi held on to Gohan's broad torso as her tears began to slow. "Thank Dende!" she said. Her expression then suddenly changed. She now seemed furious. "Son Gohan!" she screeched once more. "How dare you make me worry so much about something to trivial!" there was a loud clanging sound and she then stormed off into the kitchen.

Gohan was left standing in the doorway with two bulging red lumps on his head, and confused as well as blank expression on his face as he stared at his mothers back. She had now re-entered the kitchen and resumed the difficult task of making dinner for her two Saiyan sons. It never ceased to surprise him how fast a woman's emotions could do a complete one-eighty.

At the sight of the half completed meal, Gohan remembered that he hadn't had anything to eat since his late breakfast. And he hadn't even eaten much then either.

His stomach growled loudly. "You'll have to wait until dinner before having anything to eat!" Chichi called from the kitchen.

Gohan groaned as he dragged his feet up the stairs to go up to his bedroom. In his room, Goten was lying on the floor drawing on some paper with some crayons that Trunks had brought for him a while back. Goten did nothing to acknowledge his elder brother's presence as he sighed and dropped himself on his bed. The teenager's stomach growled loudly and Gohan let his face be hidden by his pillow.

His arm stretched out to be over his desk as he started feeling around for his cell phone. He found it and unplugged it from where it charged. He brought it up to his face and turned his head to look at it. He found that he had two unread messages.

The first had been sent four hours ago and was from Erasa. She was asking to hang out at the mall the next day. A memory quickly flashed in Gohan's mind of the time not too long ago when he went with her to pick out the clothes he would wear to the party. With a quick apology and a lame excuse, he refused her kind offer, also remembering to promise that he'd go another time.

Proceeding to the next message, Gohan was left completely unsurprised. It was from Sharpener. He apparently needed Gohan's help on the math homework that had been due two days ago. Not only did he ask for Gohan's help, but he also sent him a picture of the page of the book where the exercises were on. After a roll of his two onyx eyes, Gohan quickly sent his blond friend the formulas for the problems that he needed to solve.

Gohan spent the rest of the hour on his bed texting with Erasa. He kept on trying to explain to her that his _family friend_ had returned from a long journey and that he had promised to spend time with him tomorrow. Of course he doubted that he would see Vegeta until either the mighty Saiyan Prince came to him or he had some sort of business at Capsule Corp.

After that topic ran out, Erasa continued to chatter about the dance and how he and Videl should have stayed until the end. By that point the delicious oder of Chichi's home cooking was almost driving the Saiyan insane.

With each second passing by, Gohan felt the insides of his stomach begging him to put some food inside of him. The awful hollowness of it disgusted him and just made him even more hungry. The more he tried to distract himself from the hunger, the more he felt it.

It was like an eternity afterwards that he heard his mother's voice calling him and his brother to the dining room and he was able to send the precious "Sorry Erase, I have to go to dinner, we'll talk later." through his phone to his friend.

A mere instant after that, he was at the dinner table stuffing his face even before Goten had had the chance to put away his crayons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I got chapter 4 done and I've already started the 5th so I feel secure enough to post the 3rd. Sorry if my slow updates annoy some people, but it results in them being slightly more constant and I proof read them a lot more like this.  
>So since two people reviews saying that I should stay in my comfort zone I've decided to use the metric system. really it isn't much of a big change and i only use it for stuff like how high in the air they are or how high the heels were and stuff. small things but it allows me to write more fluidly without having to pause and think about it.<br>This chapter is pretty necessary to the conflict and I don't think its really that entertaining. But since it has to stand alone as its own chapter, I made it as juicy and fluid as I possibly could.  
>I hope you enjoy ^^<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, there was a man with in his early thirties and black-greenish hair color standing in front of seven glowing mystic orbs. Each orb was about the size of a tennis ball and had and orange hue to them, though still being semi-transparent. Matching the orange tint, there were red stars in them. Each orb had a different number of those stars on them, ranging from one to seven. The yellow glow they possessed slowly flickered on and off in sync. You could almost feel a comforting warmth radiating off of them.<p>

The man was staring intently at them, as if in a trance. His bright green eyes shined with desire as he finally was able to blink. He did nothing for a few minutes, still staring mesmerized at the glowing orbs.

Finally his brow furrowed and he raised both his arms dramatically and called "Arise! Mighty Eternal Dragon!" With all the volume his voice had. While stating the second word, his voice cracked in the slightest. It was obvious that this man was nervous.

The sky darkened with a mixture of black and dark gray clouds. Lightning bolts fell from those clouds and onto the ground creating loud and terrifying noises, temporarily blinding the man after each one. The man's legs began to shake and his eyes now shone with worry.

It took only a few more seconds before the harmonized glowing that the orbs were preforming increased in pace and eventually set themselves as the only bright light in the area, beside the occasional lightning of course. From the bright light whipped out a blur, unidentifiable at first. It shot straight up and seemed to be exceedingly long as it continued going upwards. The long blur soon began to be distinguished as some sort of scaly snake.

It's tail continued to lash out straight up from the glow and it became too long for it's whole body to remain under the clouds so it began to coil around itself. Soon, the rate at which the tail emerged from the glow began to slow, and the head of the majestic dragon presented itself in front of the man. It's piercing red eyes locked on to the man's now terrified green. "Tell me your wish. But beware, for it will come true."

The man's body didn't stop trembling, but it took him only a few seconds to regain the determined gleam in his eyes. "E– Eternal Dra– gon, I wish for y– you to re– resurrect my d– d– dear Jasmine from... from the d– dead!" He called. His voice was loud but the man couldn't help but stutter as he stared into the eyes of this gigantic being.

High above the ground, Dende watched as the man made his wish. The little green boy had a smile on his face, glad that someone with such pure intentions had found the dragon balls. Kami had made them for the good of the people, but for the past three decades, it seemed as if they were only used by the Z-Warriors. It was for the greater good, but it seemed a little unfair for the rest of the world.

The man never removed his gaze from the dragon's large, green face. "That wish... can be granted." The dragon spoke.

The man smiled. His trembling stopped at the sheer joy of being able to see his lover once more. The dragon's eyes flashed a blinding red glow, causing the man to cover his eyes. Once his eyes opened, he saw the love of his life lying right in from of him in all her beauty. And unlike the last time he had seen her, her skin seemed warm and lush with life.

"Jasmine." He said in a low voice as he fell to his knees at her side. "Jasmine!" He repeated, now his voice louder with more confidence. Tears of joy were rolling down his cheeks as he waited for her to rise.

The girl had light brown hair that was slightly wavy and long. Her face was pale and beautiful. Her brow furrowed as she let out a slightly annoyed moan. She groaned as she struggled to make herself sit upright. One of her hands was on the ground supporting her torso while she used the other to hold on to her head. "What happened?" She asked, her voice sounded like a beautiful melody "It feels like I have the worst hangover ever!" More a screech than a melody now, yet somehow still beautiful sound.

She opened one eye to find her vision blurry. Giving it a few seconds to adjust, she found herself a pair of tear stricken green eyes. "Charles?" She manage to open her other eye to find him slightly different then how she remembered him. Older maybe.

Memories flooded her mind like a hurricane. He childhood, her family, but most of all, this man standing before her. The love of her life, her husband and childhood best friend. Then there was another, more prominent memory that she saw. Jasmine had been driving back from the store, having bought some ingredients to have a wonderful dinner for when her dear Charles got home from work.

As the responsible woman she was, she stopped at the red light and patiently waited for it to turn green. When it finally did turn green, she took a quick glance to both sides of the street to find them completely empty. Then she gently stepped on the gas and began moving forward. She was half way across the intersection when a red ferrari went crashing into her from the left. Everything was blank after that.

"How...?" She managed to ask.

"You died in a car accident." Charles said to her his voice being sadder now than she had ever heard it before. "But I couldn't bear to live without you! So... so I spent all three years that you had been dead searching for the dragons balls. Remember, those mystical orbs that your grandpa used to always babble on about?"

Jasmine could do no more than nod as she looked up to find the Eternal Dragon. "Shenron..." She whispered. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She always believed that all that mumbo jumbo that her grandfather talked about was just a bunch of mystic fairy tales. But here it was, floating proudly above her.

Dende was really touched seeing this. He felt happy for the couple. And Shenron, feeling his creator's happiness, decided to wait a bit before demanding that they make their second wish. But his impatience got the better of him and he demanded "What is your next wish!" in his booming voice.

Charles allowed his gaze to leave the astounded face of his love to stare at the dragon with the same level of shock. "Next wish?"

"Yes," The dragon spoke loudly. "I have to power to grant two wishes per summoning. Now speak your next wish!" The mightily dragon was losing his patience even more.

Up on the lookout Dende sighed, trying to think of a way to somehow get the dragon to get over his patience problem. Beside him, Piccolo stopped his meditation to chuckle lightly at this predicament.

"Honey..." Jasmine called, her glistening brown eyes staring intently at her husband's face. He looked down at her, curiosity being the prominent emotion he was displaying. "Do you mind if I make the next wish?"

He smiled at her and nodded. He would give this woman anything she could ever ask for. Jasmine then struggled to get to her feet, using Charles, who was now also standing, as support. "Mighty Shenron!" She called. "I wish for you to bring back the moon!"

The dragon did not respond to this, but his eyes glowed that blinding red color. Both Charles and Jasmine flinched at the bright light and when they regained their sight again, they found the dragon glowing the same yellow that the orbs beneath him were. "Your wish has been granted." He said "Until the next summoning."

With those words, the dragon vanished and the seven mystical orbs shot straight up into the sky and dispersed in seven opposite directions, leaving that beautiful glow in their wake.

"You always did like the moon while we were young, didn't you?" Charles asked, smiling down at her. The clouds above him began to clear as the starry night sky reveled itself.

"Its probably been around ten years since its been gone, and I have to say, I really missed it. It was always so beautiful." Jasmine responded with a smile. She looked up at the sky and was easily able to locate the moon in between all the stars. "It really brightens up the night."

On the lookout, everything fell into an awkward silence. And it was all because of Piccolo. Dende had absolutely no idea why he had such a weird energy surrounding him. It felt like he was replaying horrible scenes from his memory, or perhaps inventing new ones that were to come.

Dende saw Piccolo's gaze go to the clear sky where there was a silver crescent shape. Obviously the moon, since the happy couple had wished it back.

Piccolo was remembering the first or second night after he had kidnapped Gohan. He wasn't exactly sure if it was first or second, but he remembered clearly how the young boy at the tender age of four caught sight of the full moon, and transformed into that gigantic monkey.

The ape had begun destroying everything in sight and it wasn't until he remembered Raditz saying something about transforming at the full moon that Piccolo realized that it was the cause. Immediately, he destroyed the moon. Also keeping in mind that the Saiyans that they were training to fight against could also use the moon. Not only that, he also took it upon himself to remove his new apprentice's tail just in case this should happen again.

The Namekian was fairly confident that it was far more dangerous to have four Super Saiyans roaming that planet, two of which were mere infants, than have those Oozaru. But he also knew that all four of the Saiyans in question could control their Super Saiyan forms while only one could control the Oozaru form. Having three rampaging giant monkeys going around the world once every thirty days was surely not going to be a very nice sight.

"Umm..." Dende said. "Piccolo?" He was ignored however as Piccolo continued his trail of thought.

Another thing entered his mind. He had know Goku since the World Martial Arts tournament in which they fought. And Goku didn't have a tail at the time. He didn't have a tail in the whole time he had known the man. And Trunks and Goten had never had a tail either. He knew that Vegeta's tail had been cut off, and he himself had cut off Gohan's tail.

And according to Raditz, Goku did have a tail at some point, but it apparently never grew back. But that was something that puzzled Piccolo. He had first handedly witnessed that Gohan's tail had grown back, several times in fact. Yet Goku's tail nor Vegeta's tail ever had.

Yet another memory entered Piccolo's mind. This time it was one from Kami. It was of when Goku was still a mere infant. Probably within the first year since Piccolo Senior's defeat. Kami had made him a deal. He would restore the moon if Goku agreed to give up his tail and not have it grow back. Goku, being the optimist he was and still is, agreed without a problem.

So that solved the mystery of why Goku never grew his tail back. But after Gohan turned six, Piccolo had never seen him with a tail. And he was positive that he had made no such deal. Vegeta never grew back his tail even once since it's demise. Perhaps its a thing of age. But then again, Trunks and Goten hadn't even been born with one and the deal that Goku made would have been somewhat pointless.

"Piccolo!" Was Dende's loud shout right in the ear of the older Namekian. With his superior hearing and it being blown right in his face, Piccolo had no choice but to withdraw from his intense thinking session. He glared down at the young guardian from where he floated.

Dende smiled brightly, happy that he was finally being acknowledged after around ten minutes of trying. But then his face turned serious again. "What had you so worked up Piccolo?" he asked. The concern was quite eminent in his voice.

"Nothing you should worry about kid." Piccolo said. Then he shut his eyes and returned to his habitual meditation. The calm expression on his face told Dende not to worry, that he was just being his usual self.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that its been a while since I've updated... Some things happened at school and i got distracted.  
><strong>**I don't have much to say about this chapter just that there might be a few typos because I didn't review it as many times as I did the other chapters. But I did go through it a few times so there shouldn't be that many, it any.  
><strong>**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>Gohan was happily enjoying his dream. He was strolling in his favorite part of the forest in the 439 mountain area with Videl's hand in his own. They had a comfortable silence as they walked, only listening to the birds chirping and the leaves rustling above their heads.<p>

One thing that caught Gohan's attention in the dream was that Videl had let her hair down. Even at the dance, she had her hair in a tight bun. Different from the usual messy pigtails, yet it still disappointed Gohan to not see it natural. She looked really beautiful he noted. But he also knew that it was a dream, but Gohan decided that he was going to remember this dream so that he could actually live it sometime soon.

The couple paused in front of a calm and peaceful stream. Videl removed her sandals and started pulling Gohan into the water, giggling the whole time. He grinned in response to her and was prepared to follow her pull.

"Brat!" Came the sudden voice.

Gohan, even though still in his dream, heard the voice clearly. But he chose to ignore it as he followed his girlfriend into the water.

"Brat!" Screamed the same voice, louder and followed by a strong gust of chilly wind.

The teenaged Saiyan was now fully pulled away from his dream. He rolled over on his bed, and tried to find sleep once more.

It seemed like whomever had been shouting at Gohan had lost his patience and therefore picked the semi-asleep teen from his bed. A very irritated Vegeta held Gohan up by the collar of the white T-shirt he had worn to sleep. The Saiyan Prince glared at the boy in his grasps.

"Brat!" He shouted again. This time even louder and right in his face.

Gohan didn't even have time to process what the smell of the older man's breath was like. But he knew that it was unpleasant. "What...?" He responded. His voice was tired and slightly uneven.

Vegeta gave the tinniest sign of approval to see his target finally awake. "Is what the woman said true? Did my brat and your brat of a brother come here from the future?" Vegeta asked. Though it was nowhere near as loud as his previous words, his voice was still at a high volume, not to mention angry.

The young demi-Saiyan let out a long yawn and scratched that back of his head before replying with a short "Yeah."

The Prince immediately let go of Gohan's shirt and flew off using the open, and apparently broken, window as his exit. The young teen was left standing in the middle of his own room, still half asleep. He opened a single eye to check the clock. It was still six in the morning. Why the hell would Vegeta be up at six in the morning?

It didn't matter. Gohan fell back onto his bed, face first, and resumed sleeping. Luckily for him, it didn't take him too long to fall asleep, but the cold breeze on his back didn't help his dream. What he expected to be a continuation of the happy stroll with Videl ended up being memories of his days training with Piccolo and his father. They were at the peaks of the mountains that surrounded his home, all covered in snow.

Though Gohan did enjoy reliving those moments with his father, and the times where Piccolo would train him as if he didn't care wether he lived or died, it was still too damn _cold!_ The memories continued until he was thrown off the snowy cliff and the feeling of free-fall caused him to bolt upright on his bed.

Gohan's eyes shot open as he expected to feel cold and pain, but was only greeted with the chilly, yet not freezing, breeze. His onyx eyes met his little brother's. Goten was standing at the doorway of his room. Judging by his stance, it appeared as if he was just about to pounce on him. After a short pause, Goten did indeed jump on top of his older brother.

The rest of the day proceeded with a relative calmness. After breakfast, Gohan went on his usual run and then returned to help his mother clean the house. After lunch, he played with Goten and then went shopping for groceries with his mother. While his mother began the preparations for dinner, he and Goten went to the river to catch some fish to re-stalking their fish freezer.

The teenaged demi-Saiyan even decided to go to bed early so he could have a decent amount of sleep after being interrupted for two days in a row. However, morning arrived all too soon for the young teen. Before he knew it, Goten was once again bouncing on top of his stomach. He also noted that his stomach felt fairly empty.

Gohan didn't even bother to knock his brother away. He just sat upright and the abrupt movement caused the little boy to fall on the floor. Gohan blinked once. Then twice. Suddenly, he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and marched to the kitchen still half asleep. With Goten still chuckling on the floor of his bedroom.

In boxers and a white T-shirt, the demi-Saiyan stuffed his face as if he hadn't eaten for the past month. A few seconds after, his younger brother joined him in the epic chow down. Chichi was shaking her head the whole time as she watched her two boys eat.

Gohan managed to get himself awake after the meal. He thanked his mother and went to take a shower and prepare himself for the school day that was to come. Wearing dark jeans and a plain black T-shirt, Gohan flew off to Satan City.

The cool wind on his face allowed him to completely awaken his senses and bring that traditional Son smile to his face. Just thinking of seeing his girlfriend after those two days they were apart really pepped him up for the day.

Just as soon as Satan City came into view, the raven haired teen felt his girlfriend's ki. Through her ki, Gohan perceived that she was in some sort of danger, or she felt stressed or under pressure at the very least. He rushed with all his speed in her direction to find that she was in fact in danger.

On a usually not very busy street, there lay a faded red van in a more horizontal angle compared to the street. The doors at the back of it were wide open with one man still halfway inside the van. One other man lay on the passenger door of the van also only halfway inside of it. Both men were armed with very large and deadly looking guns.

Another thing caught Gohan's attention. On the other side of the same street, there lay a total of, Gohan paused to count, nine police cars. And in between the cars and the van there lay about a dozen officers with large shields and a teenage girl.

To Gohan's displeasure, the girl was on the opposite side of the collection of shields from the officers, yet she still faced the crooks with anger in her face. The demi-Saiyan couldn't care less who those men were or what the hell they did to get the police to chase after them, but his Videl was in danger and she was going to do something about it.

Without even a second thought, he fell from the sky with more speed than simple free-fall would allow and crushed into the head of the man who was poking out of the back doors. Within mere seconds, he managed to knock out the man who was at the passenger door as well as also the driver. His onyx eyes showed only anger.

At least he managed to stop himself from actually killing any of those men. After knocking out the third man, Gohan sighed and took a few more deep breaths to calm himself, even if it was only a bit. Feeling his heart rate slow down to a more regular pace for him, he jumped that van to land right in front of Videl.

"Morning Videl!" Gohan said, smiling down at her.

Videl looked at him and blinked. It took a few seconds for her brain to process that there was no more danger and that she was now free to let her guard down. "Oh hey Gohan." She told him, now returning the smile. "Nice timing."

Gohan grinned and scratched the back of his head. "So what's up with those guys? What'd they do?" He asked, now curiosity in his voice.

"Them?" Videl said. "I think they robbed a bank and got away with it. Then they started driving like lunatics before we managed to stop them. It was causing the police for trouble to get them into custody so they called me." Then her expression slightly fell. "I really couldn't help at all."

Gohan's good mood took a big blow. "Sorry Videl." He said in a whisper so only she could hear. "Usually I'd wait to see if you could handle it, but I don't know... I was just scared that you were in trouble that I rushed into it before analyzing anything." The sadness was quite clear in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Gohan!" Videl said, now much more cheerful than she was a few seconds ago. "It just proves that I need to get a lot stronger!" She chuckled a bit while grinning at him.

The demi-Saiyan simply smiled at his girlfriend. Then he looked towards one of the police officers that was furiously writing down on a pad as his co-workers walked passed him while dragging the three thugs. "Will that be all sir?" Gohan asked him.

The man looked up from his pad at the sound of the teenager's voice. "Ah, yes. Thank you so much for your help!" Gohan smiled at him and then took Videl in his arms. He flew them closer to the school and then allowed her to walk on her own.

The couple began happily talking about their weekends. Videl was enthusiastically retelling her memory of how she had easily beaten her father in a friendly spar yesterday. Of course, no one had been present to watch the events, and even if they were they would have probably figured that the 'Champ' had let his daughter win to boost her own motivation.

Gohan laughed along with her. But deep inside, he was really happy that she had managed to forgive her father for lying to her and that she was able to bond with him once more.

Videl then began to curiously ask Gohan if anything interesting happened for him during the weekend.

"Well..." Gohan said, drawing out the word as he thought. "I guess Vegeta's return was the only big thing." he finally said nonchalantly.

Videl suddenly skidded to a stop. Gohan took a few more stops forward until he felt that there was a missing heat source from beside him. He turned to see that she had stayed behind him, completely frozen.

The demi-Saiyan grew confused. Had he said something wrong? "Umm, Videl?" he asked. He completely turned his body and walked back those few steps that he had gone on without her. He now stood in front of her, slightly looking down for their eyes to meet. Gohan used his right hand to brush a few strands of her slightly messy raven hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. "Are you okay?" he finally asked.

She numbly nodded. After an extended period of silence, Videl finally spoke "Sorry, its just that I'm a little scared to meet him after everything that everyone's said about him." She smiled weakly at him.

Gohan chuckled and kissed her lightly on her lips. "Don't worry about it, he's harmless." He winked one eye at her and his grin widened. "At least when I'm around her is."

Videl couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's confidence and antics. After her giggled calmed she spoke once more "You don't know that for sure!" She said as she laughed a little more.

Gohan visibly pouted at that. "Is your confidence in my really that low?" He said solemnly, though Videl was sure that he was just kidding. Then he broke out into a grin "Well, for your information, I fought him on Saturday and to be quite frank, I kicked his ass." He now righted his posture slightly and stuck out his chin to fake arrogance.

Videl broke out in a fit of laughter after seeing his act. "You should consider being an actor!" She exclaimed as she whipped a tear from her eye that had grown from all the laughing she was doing.

"Nah," Gohan responded as he took her hand and continued walking towards that school, still at a slow pace though. "I don't really need the money."

As the couple continued walking and joking around, Videl noticed something out of the ordinary. She focused more to see what it what yet she couldn't identify it. She furrowed her eyebrows as she asked "Gohan, what's that thing behind you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been procrastinating on writing these chapters. Its not like the first time, I only post when I have at least half of the next chapter done. This one for example I only finished just before posting last chapter. And I only just now started on the next one. But I'll have it done in time to post next weekend.  
>Anyway, in the prequel, I used to name all my chapters. And I want to keep doing that but I can't seem to think up any good names. So if anyone has any suggestions on chapter names please review or send me a pm. Last chapter wasn't much of a cliffy ending but whatever, it was sort of obvious anyway XD.<br>Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Gohan was confused as to what his girlfriend asked. She was wondering what something was while pointing behind him. He turned his head over his right shoulder to see what she had meant to find something that he hadn't expected to ever see again.<p>

Behind him was a long furry brown tail. The same tail that he had been born with and that had been cut off a total of three times. "That's..." He paused. It couldn't be his tail. That thing was long gone and with the moon also gone, there was no way that it could come back.

The moon! Gohan frantically looked up to the semi-clear sky. It was sunny out yet there were still a few clouds out and that obstructed his vision. Even with the clouds, Gohan was still able to find the light silver crescent shape of the moon that he had seen in books and movies countless times.

Videl had been extremely curious to hear his answer. She had no idea what that thing could possibly be. She saw him look at it and then he looked as if he had a sudden revelation. He had begun to answer but then abruptly stopped and began looking frantically around the sky.

The young fighter followed his gaze until it set upon a light silver crescent shaped thing. Not wanting to seem completely clueless, she wracked her brain for any kind of indication as to what it was. She concluded that it was the moon, remembering that she had read that it had been common it see it in the sky even during the day though it was nowhere as clear as it was during the night.

'_The moon!_' Gohan thought, his state of mind in a complete panic. '_But how?_' he sighed and rubbed his temples. Videl looked questioningly at him. '_I guess thats unimportant for now. Seeing its shape there is no danger of me transforming for a few days. Guess I'll have to go to the Look Out to find out how its back later._'

Gohan sighed once more before he spoke again. "It's my tail." he tried to move his newly re-attained appendage just to check if it was real. It felt weird to the demi-Saiyan. He hadn't had a tail in approximately nine years, yet he could still move it as if he had always had it.

Videl and Gohan stared at each other for a while in an awkward silence. The only movement that either of them made was the occasional blink. Gohan was mostly frozen up because it was a real shock. He thought that he'd never get the tail back and have to worry about giant monkeys. Never in a million years did that ever cross his mind. He thought he was done with the monkeys. He knew that Vegeta thought the same because he had barely explained it to him a while back. But there it was, in all it's furry glory, his tail.

Videl was frozen up for a reason she wasn't really sure about. She remembered that Gohan had told her about the tail when he explained that he was half alien. Yet he had clearly stated that the tail was gone and never going to come back. But here it was!

Their awkward silence was interrupted by an overly familiar high pitched 'beep'. On pure muscle memory, Videl lifted her wrist and brought into her face for her watch to be facing her face. Eight in the morning it read with about seventeen seconds and counting. The beep brought her back from the temporary trance and only one thought crossed her mind. It was so potent in her brain that she just had to say it out loud. "We're going to be late!" she screeched, bringing Gohan out of his trance as well.

The high pitched beep followed by the high pitched sound of a woman's screech forced Gohan back into reality. He wrapped his tail around his own waist and allowed his T-shirt, that luckily reached past the waist, to hide it. He then took a firm hold of his girlfriends hand and broke in to a rapid, for human standards, run.

They arrived in class just a few seconds after the bell. However, they avoided being scolded by the very angry History teacher by telling the story of the van that was indeed true.

Now safely seated in their seats, Gohan and Videl were free to ponder. Videl had all those pesky questions of things she didn't understand flooding her mind. Why was his tail back? Didn't he say that it wasn't going to come back. She wracked her brain for the exact words that Gohan used when he explained the whole alien thing.

Videl remembered that he had told her the first time that she had been in Capsule Corp.

_"Gohan, before we start, can I ask you something?" Videl asked. She really couldn't take it anymore. The curiosity of knowing what a Saiyan was was too much. _

_"Sure," Gohan responded "anything."_

_"Well, you mentioned that when your hair turned blond, its a state called 'Super Saiyan'. And the password to get into Capsule Corp was something like 'Saiyans are bottomless pits'. And then the first thing you tried to get in here was 'Prince of Saiyans'. So can you tell me, what is a Saiyan?" She asked. He eyes pleaded for him to answer. _

_Gohan sighed. "I knew you would ask this soon enough. Look Videl, I promised myself that I would answer any question you had with pure honesty. But I'm not sure you'll believe me if I told you." He looked down to his feet._

_Videl looked straight at him. She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I too made a promise to myself." She said firmly. "I promised myself that I'd believe anything you said. Even if you told me you were an alien!" She remembered that those were her exact thoughts she'd had just before he'd told her about the Cell Games._

_Gohan began to laugh for some odd reason. Videl let her hands drop back to her side as she looked at Gohan in confusion. He laughed for a while more. "I'm sorry, its just that its so ironic!" He said between chuckles. He took a deep breath and managed to calm down. _

_His face turned serious and he spoke "Well thats just what a Saiyan is. Its an alien race." Videl gasped. Even though she said that she'd believe him if he said that he was an alien, it was very strange. She'd said it as a figure of speech, but he was dead serious._

_"I believe you. Continue please." Videl said, it was more like an order, but Gohan did as he was told._

_"Soon after my dad was born on planet Vegeta, he was sent here to kill everything on Earth. But he fell off a cliff and hit his head on a rock, he lost all his evil habits and characteristics. But not long after he was sent off his home planet, it was destroyed by an alien named Frieza. Anyway, Saiyans are a warrior race. They live to fight, and are good at it. There is no limit to they power if they just train hard and long enough. They look just like humans, but they're born with monkey tails. If they look at the full moon and still have their tails, they turn into huge apes and can't really control themselves that well. _

_"Frieza kinda controlled them, but he was scared that they were getting to powerful, so he destroyed the planet. Only a few Saiyans weren't on it when it was destroyed. My father was one. I am half Saiyan because my mum is a human. So are Goten and Trunks. Vegeta is the only full Saiyan left. Since my father is dead." He finished. _

_It took Videl a minute to understand and accept it. Then she looked at Gohan in the eye. "Where's your monkey tail?" she asked as a joke._

_Gohan felt relived. He laughed along with her. "My tail was cut off a long time ago. It was for the better, you wouldn't want me turning into a huge ape every month and destroying a few cities." he continued laughing._

Videl was proud of herself, being able to remember something that happened so long ago. Yet she was also scared. Now that Gohan had his tail back, did that mean that he would turn into a giant monkey again? She turned her head to the left to look past Erase and stare at him. He was looking straight forward and his hand trailed across his notebook with a pencil. However, it was clear to Videl that his mind was no where near the lesson.

The teacher looked up to his class, quickly trailing form face to face to make sure that they were all following him. Then, his gaze landed on one face in particular. The onyx eyes of Son Gohan had a very distant look to them. The History teacher was fairly sure that he wasn't paying any attention at all to his lesson. "Son Gohan!" he called in his firm voice.

There was no response from the teenager. This irked the teacher greatly. He didn't give a damn if he was the school's best student. That gave him no right to doze off in class. He was about to call his name again but then he noticed that the girl beside him poked him with the sharp end of her pencil. Mr. Patrick could tell that she was putting in quite a lot of force behind the poke because of how tense her arm was.

Gohan blinked when he felt a sharp object on his arm. He turned in the direction of the feeling to see Erasa with her pink, and well sharpened, pencil. He shot her a questioning glance. Her eyes went straight into his, then to the direction of the front of the class and then back to him. Gohan realized that he must have been called on.

The demi-Saiyan turned to face the teacher to ask "Yes Mr. Patrick?"

He had been right. Mr. Patrick had been right. This boy had paid no attention to his lecture at all. Well, he wasn't going to get away with this. He knew very well that teenagers didn't care much for warnings, and Son Gohan wasn't much for physical punishment such as holding buckets of water for ten minutes either. So, this History teacher though up the best way to make himself feel better from being ignored. He wanted to embarrass this teenager in front of all his peers.

"Mr. Son," The teacher began "During which years did the Seventh Crusade take place?" He smirked after asking his question. Only someone who had studied History for a living or who was taking notes of his class would be able to answer that.

Gohan took two seconds to think and another second to phrase his answer before he easily stated "The Seventh Crusade, also known as the Engineer's Crusade, took place from year 1248 and lasted until 1254."

Mr. Patrick was furious. Not only did he answer correctly, but he added extra information which he hadn't even gone around to explaining yet; all this without even looking at his book! His back stiffened as he weakly said "Correct." And then continued on with his lesson, making sure to remember never to challenge Son Gohan again.

History finished without any more problems, as did English. It was now lunch time and Gohan was on the roof with Videl and Lime. Videl had quickly re-told the events of the morning to Lime. The two girls continued chattering though it was clear that they were both extremely worried underneath the small-talk.

Gohan was fairly quiet through most of the conversation. After scarfing down his small lunch he just stared up at the clouds.

"Gohan?" Lime asked. She received a glance from him as a response. "Are you alright? Does it hurt to have your tail back or something?"

Videl had been conscious of her boyfriend's silence thought the meal, but it had never occurred to her he might be in some sort of physical pain. He did just grow back an extra appendage, so that had to be painful, didn't it? But Videl just couldn't imagine anything that could cause her alien boyfriend any degree of physical pain. He seemed invincible to her. But he hadn't noticed that he had his tail back until she mentioned it, so it couldn't have hurt.

Gohan fully turned his face to look at Lime. "Don't worry so much, it doesn't hurt at all. But if someone grabs it I think it might hurt." Throughout the day Gohan had been remembering everything he knew about Saiyan tails. He knew that they were the Saiyan's weakest points. And he also remembered that he could only transform if he received enough Blutz Waves, as Vegeta had called them. But he had heard from Krillen that his father had only transformed when looking straight at the full moon, so Gohan could probably avoid transforming if he just stayed indoors during the night of the full moon.

Videl noticed that Gohan's gaze distanced itself from them as he returned to be deep in thought. Lime continued to be worried about him as he zoned out again, but she tried to return to her conversation with Videl that had nothing to do with the problem they were dealing with.

Around three minutes after, Gohan's cellphone rang. It was the default ringing music as he had never learned to change it, but he picked up the phone and held it a good distance form his ear.

"Son Gohan!" Screeched the voice of his mother. "Get your Saiyan ass over here this instant! My poor little Goten has that evil tail that your father used to have! I don't know how this happened but its terrible! Next thing we know, he'll be rampaging the world as a giant monkey and he'll never be able to live normally again!"

Gohan sighed. He knew that this was going to come sooner or later. "Mum, clam down, my tail also grew back but I'm going to go to Capsule Corp so that I can help Bulma and Vegeta get to the bottom of this. Send Goten over on the Nimbus, okay?"

Chichi started shouting a lot of words that didn't make much sense to Gohan, but he was happy to be able to hold his phone far enough from his ear so that it wouldn't harm him that much. After a long rant about 'Chichi's precious babies', she agreed to send Goten over to Capsule Corp on the Nimbus and then hung up.

The demi-Saiyan sighed in relief as he was able to avoid a headache form his mother's screeching voice. He turned to Lime and Videl, who had both been able to hear the whole exchange because of Chichi's overly loud voice.

Gohan chuckled nervously, slightly embarrassed by his mother. Videl giggled a little and Lime rolled her eyes. After another sigh from Gohan, his expression straightened. "I'm going to skip the rest of the school day to go to Capsule Corp right now." He said and began packing his lunch back into his black leather backpack.

Right before he blasted off, Videl stood and held onto his arm. "I'm going too!" She said loudly.

Gohan shook his head as he looked lovingly at her. "I don't think this is the best moment for you to meet Vegeta. He's going to be really irritated after Bulma forces him to help us out with this." His dark eyes shone apologetically as he took off slowly.

Videl was irritated as she knew she couldn't do anything. She wished she knew how to fly so that she could follow, but then she remembered that she did know. Gohan was still rising slowly and Videl took this as her only chance to close her eyes and clear her mind, as hard as that was at the moment, to be able to go after him.

Just before Gohan was going to speed up in the direction of West City, he felt Videl's ki rise. He turned around to see that she had moved forward and was now lingering over the school's entrance rather than the roof. If she should fall, it wouldn't be pretty.

The demi-Saiyan flew back down to float right in front of her. Beneath them most of the student body stared at the two being that were floating in mid air. "Videl..." he said softly. "You know you can fly that well. If you try to follow me, you'll most probably fall and get hurt really badly."

Videl didn't open her eyes and her muscles were set in place, but she still managed the speak. "I'm going with you!"

Gohan sighed again. She was as stubborn as ever. He was about to continue arguing with her, but she beat him to it. "I'd be way too worried if I stayed here." She said.

"Just take her with you Gohan!" Lime screamed from the roof. It seemed so far down now, around fifteen meters down. But that was the last push that Gohan needed to give in.

"Oh, fine!" He said. He wrapped his arms around Videl and flew off just slightly slower than the speed of sound towards West City.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SOOOO sorry! I know its been over a month since I updated! But I moved to a new apartment and I had some social stuff that kept me super distracted and I just really didn't have inspiration to write. But the social thing got so distracting and I couldn't stop thinking about it that I needed to get myself to do something that didn't involve my own life. And when drawing stopped being enough for that I turned to writing.  
>But seriously, I don't know where to go with the story from hear. Really. So I'm asking you guys. I think I'll make a poll on my page (when i figure out how to do that) for you guys to vote if you want some more slice of life stuff like malls and parties. Training with Videl or a random enemy. Well, u'll see on the poll once I put it up.<br>When I come up with something to continue from this point I'll definitely write that but I don't wanna leave you guys without story so you know.. I'd write filler chapters. Thats basically all the first story was so, just remember to check out the poll.  
>Also, reviews and PMs keep reminding me to write so if i get an email from those I'll be sure to make update more.<strong>

**thanks for putting up with me.**

* * *

><p>The ride to Capsule Corp was silent. Gohan was concentrated on getting there fast and keepings tabs on Goten's ki to make sure he didn't wander off. Videl couldn't really speak because she had to keep her face hidden in Gohan's chest to shield her from the wind. It really baffled her how he boyfriend was able to withstand the strong wind that hit him while he flew at such high speeds.<p>

Gohan sighed. He should have expected this. His little brother did in fact get distracted and started fooling around in some forest that was around a quarter way in between their home in Mount. Pazou and West City. If his guess was correct, Gohan was sure that Goten was swinging off of trees with his new tail.

He abruptly turned his flight course to go towards Goten's ki. The demi-Saiyan then heard Videl gasp. All other thoughts disappeared from his mind as he once again made a sudden movement to stop in midair. "Are you alright Videl?" He asked looking at her face with concerned eyes.

Videl slowly lifted her face from his chest to find his troubled eyes. She suddenly felt very touched by his worry. Even with all these things going on in his life, he still worried about her. "Its nothing really." She said "Its just that the sudden turn surprised me and then the wind got stronger."

Gohan thought for a second. Was there a reason to why she always hid her face in his chest while he flew? And then that comment about the wind struck a chord with him. Of course the wind was no big deal to him who was used to it, but to a mere human's body it probably was sort of harming. Then he got an idea. "I'm sorry Videl, I didn't realize that the wind was such a hinderance for you. But I need to go back and get Goten, he got distracted it seems." Gohan said.

"Nimbus!" He then called into the sky. Videl couldn't help but slightly shudder at the loud sound that erupted at her side. A golden cloud then came flying from the direction they had been headed towards. Gohan set Videl down on the cloud, mentally noting that she was pure of heart, and then said "You can fly part of the was on the Nimbus, I'll catch up in a bit. Nimbus doesn't fly that fast so you should be fine. Head to Capsule Corp, okay Nimbus?" The golden cloud then sped off towards Capsule Corp and left Gohan to go find his brother.

As expected, Goten was hanging upside down on a tall tree branch alongside a family of monkeys. All their tails looked exactly alike and Goten's loud giggling was practically the only difference between him and the monkeys

Gohan flew down to face his brother. Goten noticed him and beamed at him. "Look Gohan! I have a monkey tail!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know squirt, I have one too." Gohan said and then sighed. "But didn't mum tell you to go to Capsule Corp?" He raised an eyebrow.

The four-year-old paused his laughter and began to think. He put his finger to his chin and looked upwards... well, downwards. His eyes widened when he remembered and then he began laughing again. "Your right, she did say something like that." He said before laughing again while scratching the back of his head.

The teenaged demi-Saiyan sighed before grabbing his little brother's arm. "Come on Goten, we have to get going." he said. Goten continued laughing as he latched onto Gohan's back and then sped off to West City.

This flight was a lot noisier than the one with Videl had been. Goten didn't stop laughing for a single second and he pointed out every bird he saw as well as admiring the scenery they passed bellow them. Gohan was smiling at his brother's antics but his gaze remained focused straight ahead.

Not long after Gohan took off, he met with Videl who was still on the Nimbus. He noticed that the Nimbus was doing more flips and twirls than it was used to. He was curious as to why it was doing that but he found his answer in Videl's loud and happy laughter.

Gohan slowed his pace to match that of the golden cloud's. Goten began telling Videl all about the fun he had just had with his tail. How he had been hanging off a tree, and how he had easily swung from tree to tree using his arms and tail. Videl was amazed at all that the little boy was capable of, but she just laughed along with him. By now she was used to the abnormal abilities of Gohan's extended family.

As Gohan listened to his girlfriend's and brother's happy laughter, it was as if all his troubles had suddenly disappeared. He greatly enjoyed seeing the both of them happy, but he still remembered why they were on this trip. He was grateful for the break form the worries though.

The trio arrived at Capsule Corp ten minutes after. Gohan and Nimbus set down right in front of the doors of the yellow dome. Goten and Videl each got off of their rides and then Nimbus flew away to do whatever it is that that cloud does.

Gohan quickly typed in 'Saiyans are bottomless pits' and the door was opened. He took Videl's hand and then said "Goten, you can go find Trunks if you want. I need to talk to Bulma. We'll get you if we need you." Goten nodded happily and then ran off into a random hallway, skipping almost.

The demi-Saiyan then closed his eyes to locate Bulma. He sensed that she was in the indoor garden. Traveling across the maze that was Capsule Corp with Videl in tow, Gohan finally arrived at the big glass doors that led to Mr. Briefs's indoor garden.

Upon entering, Videl was left speechless by all the exotic creatures that lied within. There were dinosaurs of every size and color. Monkey, birds and all sorts of things. Suddenly a thought ran through her mind and her own eyes widened in horror. "Gohan..." She said weakly, her voice only slightly above a whisper.

The teenager in question turned his full attention and responded "Yes?"

Videl took a deep breath and said "These aren't..." she paused and had to take in another deep breath "Test subjects... Are they?" all in the same low voice in which she had spoken only a second previous.

Gohan smiled. He really had picked a loving girl to be his girlfriend. "Don't worry Videl, they're not test subjects." As he said that he heard Videl sigh in relief. "Mr. Briefs just loves these strange animals and likes to give them a home. He actually nursed most of them back to health form some sort of injury or whatever it is they had." Videl smiled and then Gohan continued speaking. "Remember that Capsule Corp is an engineering, mechanical and astronomical facility. The only thing they have that is remotely close to anything biological is the Regeneration Tank. But thats mostly for me and Vegeta." He said.

Videl was about to ask about this 'Regeneration Tank' but then they spotted Bulma, Mrs. Briefs and Android Eighteen sitting at a coffee table enjoying tea and cookies while chattering. Gohan walked up to them with Videl following closely behind. All the dinosaurs still creeped her out.

"Oh hey Gohan!" Bulma said happily.

"My my, I didn't expect so many visitors today, I'll go get some more tea cups." Said Mrs. Briefs as she stood up and left the garden. The blond woman reminded Videl of Erasa quite a bit and she followed her with her gaze as she left the garden.

"Its such a surprise that you're here with Videl. I thought that you weren't going to come and train here since Vegeta is back." Bulma continued, ignoring her mother's actions. Eighteen remained silent.

"Thats actually not why we're here." Gohan said. "Have you seen Trunks much today?" He asked, expression serious.

Bulma was slightly confused by his question, but she answered nonetheless. "No. I haven't seen his since breakfast. Why?" She answered. But then her attention was brought to something else. "Wait, what time is it?" She asked no one in particular. She then grabbed Gohan's wrist seeing that he had a watch. "Hey! Shouldn't you both still be in school?" The blue haired woman said angrily.

Gohan took a step back. "Well... you see... it seems as if something came up." he stuttered. Nothing scared Gohan more than an angry woman. Especially if it were his mother or godmother. Videl was a close second to the both of them but luckily he hadn't seen her angry much. At least not angry at him.

Their exchange was interrupted by a loud yell of "_Woman_!" It echoed through the large yellow building. The ground began to shake slightly. Gohan sighed and Bulma's now even angrier face turned towards the entrance of the garden. Videl flinched at the loud noise and grabbed onto Gohan's arm. She couldn't help but feel slightly scared.

And sure enough, a few seconds after a fuming Vegeta came bursting through the door with Trunks in his right hand and Goten in his left. He was holding both boys by the collars of their shirts. His golden hair was standing upright as high as his power level. Then the man who was ascended into the second level of Super Saiyan bellowed "Why in the blasted hell were these brats in my Gravity Room!"

Because of his anger, Vegeta was unable to notice the two furry brown tails hanging off of both of the boys in his hands. Both of these boys were desperately trying to hold in their laughter. Vegeta's angered teal eyes shifted from Bulma to Gohan. His eyes narrowed and a small smirk found its way to where there was usually a scowl.

"Back for another round are we brat?" Vegeta said. He tossed both boys in his hands onto the ground where they fell on their rear ends and let loose the laughter that they had been desperately holding in.

"Sorry Vegeta, not today." Gohan said, calm as ever. "I came here because it seems as if Goten, Trunks and I have grown back our tails. Well, this is their first times with tails, but I've grown back my tail and they seem to have gained them." For the first time, Bulma noticed that furry brown tail securely wrapped around her godson's waist. She then turned to the two laughing boys on the ground to find that they also has tails.

Bulma began to ponder over the things that caused a Saiyan's tail to grow back. She had previously hounded Vegeta for details on Saiyans with the threat of breaking the Gravity Chamber. So she learned that they grew back when they received around an eighth of the Blutz Waves necessary for the transformation into the Oozaru.

With the moon gone the only way for them to have received those Blutz Waves would be from one of Vegeta's artificial moons or some sort of machine. But she was fairly sure that Vegeta wouldn't launch a fake moon into the sky and judging by his expression that showed very vague signs of shock, this wasn't his doing.

Maybe this was another threat from space. They could have created artificial Blutz Waves for the Saiyans of Planet Earth to grow their tails and have a weak point once more. But it seemed as if Vegeta, the second strongest of the planet and possibly universe, didn't have one. But then why did Gohan, Goten and Trunks have one if Vegeta didn't?

The blue haired woman kept thinking intensively on this. Many scenarios crossed her mind. The group remained in silence as the genius thought. The only sounds in the garden were the stomps of the dinosaurs, the chirping of the birds and Goten and Trunk's muffled laughter that they had been unable to stop.

Just then Mrs. Briefs re-entered the garden holding a tray with teacups and more coffee. "Bulma dear," she said. "I found that green friend of yours outside so I let him in, okay?"

Bulma was broken away from her concentrated state of thought with the high pitched sound of her mother's voice. She learned form her words that either Dende or Piccolo was here. Probably Piccolo.

And as expected, walking behind her mother came in the green man wearing a turban and a large white cape. "You guys were wondering about the tails. Well I know something that might answer your questions." He said.

Gohan smiled at his old mentor. "Of course you would know Piccolo!" he said happily. "I should have guessed! You live up on the Lookout and can see everything that happens on Earth. I should have gone up there first!" He laughed lightly at his own stupidity.

Bulma, still serious, locked eyes with him. "So what's going on?" She asked.

Goten and Trunks were now playing with one of the dinosaurs in the facility. Luckily these dinosaurs were friendly and already accustomed to having the two toddlers play with them. Vegeta was leaning against one of the palm trees, his full attention on the conversation. He was also curious as to why the brats had grown their tails and he hadn't.

Videl was still terrified of Vegeta. She now knew what everyone meant when saying that a normal person's angry glare was Vegeta's happy face. Having the tall green man there didn't help either. Though she had met him before she couldn't help but be intimidated by him. So the teenaged girl remained latched onto her boyfriend's arm as if her life depended on it. For all she knew, it might.

"Damn it Namekian! Speak already!" Commanded Vegeta angrily.

Piccolo shot him a glare but turned to where Bulma and Gohan were standing. "You see, a human managed to gather all seven Dragon Balls..."

The Namekian was interrupted then by three loud gasps coming from Gohan, Bulma and Eighteen and one "Oh my..." coming from Mrs. Briefs. Vegeta also grunted disapprovingly.

"You guys are so pessimistic." Piccolo commented before continuing. "The only thing that the guy did was wish his mate back to life." Sighs of relief were heard throughout the group. "But for the second wish, that woman decided she wanted the moon back so there it is."

"Yeah, I did see it in the sky this morning." Said Gohan. He felt mostly happy that that was the only thing that happened. But it would be such a pity to destroy the moon again. The creatures of Earth deserved to admire the moon as they had been able to a decade ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! Its an Update! See, I told you that I wouldn't let a long break like that happen again.  
>But I got that poll up on my profil and I'm begging you guys, my loyal reader, to please, PLEASE, answer it. It doesn't take too long. But its for you! For you guys to get updates on what you wanna read. And if you PM me or review with ideas then I can add them to the poll. If I like them that is because I'm the one having to write after all haha.<br>But I'm not writting any more until at least 15 people vote! For now there are three votes, so twelve more to go til I write the next chappie!**

* * *

><p>"So to recap, some guy gathered the Dragon Balls to wish his dead love back to life. And then they used the second wish to return the moon; and thats why the boys' tails have grown back?" Bulma asked, wanting to confirm what she had heard. Piccolo responded with a nod.<p>

"But that doesn't explain why Vegeta hasn't grown his tail back." Gohan added.

Vegeta grunted, then he turned to leave now uninterested in the topic. He was of course stopped by Bulma. "Wait right there mister!" She screeched.

The Saiyan Prince turned to face his mate with a scowl clear on his face. "What is it woman?" He demanded.

"Do _you_ know why you didn't grow your tail back?" She asked, her expression still angry. She received a grunt as an answer. "Vegeta! Answer my question or I swear that you'll have to cook for yourself for the rest of your life! " She bellowed. "Maybe theres something wrong with you!" This she said with a slight tone of worry.

When his food supply is threatened, the Prince had to act. It wasn't a secret that all those that had Saiyan blood on planet Earth were completely hopeless in preparing anything more complex than a roasted fish on a bon fire in regards to food.

Vegeta fully turned his torso to face the blue haired woman. "Woman! Theres nothing wrong with me! Its probably because my regenerative cells have aged and are unable to regrow the tail. At best my tail would grow back in ten times the amount of time, but I somehow doubt that that'll happen." he said, his eyes still showing signs of anger.

A moment of silence spread across the group. "Well, thats all I wanted to say." Said Piccolo. "I'll see you later kid." He said addressing Gohan before he exited the garden.

Vegeta then crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Gohan. "Brat!" He called. Gohan, Goten and Trunks all turned to face the ever angry prince. Glancing at the two younger boys Vegeta said "Not you two." His gaze returned to Gohan as the other two demi-Saiyans returned to their games.

"Why is it that you have a human clinging to your arm?" Vegeta asked. He turned to Videl and he shot a glare at her.

Videl Satan was scared. There was no other word to describe the intense chill that his teal eyes sent up her spine. She tried to hide herself behind Gohan but his eyes seemed to follow her. It baffled her how no one else in the room seemed to feel the same fear she felt.

Bulma had sat back down with her mother and continued her previous conversation with her and Eighteen. She occasionally sipped on her tea but paid no mind to her husband who was glaring daggers into the young fighter.

Gohan looked from Vegeta to Videl who was still clinging onto his shirt behind her. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. Then he turned back to Vegeta, his expression still bright. "This is Videl Satan. She's my girlfriend." he said honestly.

Vegeta grunted. "Well, at least she seems to be slightly stronger than a normal human. But isn't she the spawn of the bumbling buffoon?" He frowned.

"Well, yeah." Gohan said sheepishly. "But she's not like him. She's very kind hearted and strong. I'm even training her to use ki and she's showing a lot of promise!"

The Saiyan Prince grunted once more before turning around. "Do as you please! If you ever wish to fight, you know where to find me." He said before exiting the garden.

Gohan felt Videl relax behind him. He turned around to face her. He could still see signs of fear on her face but he smiled warmly at her. "You don't have to worry about him. He won't hurt you. If he even tried I'd beat him to a pulp and I'm sure Bulma would also come up with an incredible punishment for him."

She slowly nodded at him. Then she wrapped her arms around his torso. She was still slightly scared of the man and was in deep need of someone to assure her that she was safe. He had been in what she figured was the level above Super Saiyan that Gohan had mention because she could really _feel _the power radiating off of him. But her fears seemed insignificant when she felt Gohan wrap his strong and warm arms around her shoulders.

He rubbed her back gently as he tried to comfort her. He was sure that she'd get used to Vegeta soon enough. He remembered back when the Saiyan Prince was staying at Capsule Corp after the trip to Namek, waiting for his father to return to fight him. Back then everyone but Bulma was terrified of him because no one had the power to hold a pebble to him. Let alone to beat him in a one on one fight. Vegeta could have destroyed the whole planet then, and there would have been no one to stop him.

Krillen and Yamcha were the worst of them all. Scared stiff every time Vegeta even moved. But they now made jokes about Vegeta just like they would any other friend. It irritated the Prince greatly but they all knew that he wouldn't destroy the planet because he too had made a home on it. And should his temper get out of control they always had Gohan to set him straight.

However, even knowing all this, the teenaged demi-Saiyan was still aware that Vegeta was a very scary person. His personality alone sent fear into every human he met. Plus, Gohan really hadn't given Videl much of a positive impression of the Prince before she met him today. So he understood her need for comfort right now. He was happy to hold her while she calmed.

The touching moment between the couple was interrupted by giggling coming from the coffee table. They released their embrace to see both Bulma and her mother trying to stop their giggled. Eighteen also had a smirk on her mouth that she was unable to hide.

Both Gohan and Videl began to blush a bright crimson in response to that. "You two are so cute together!" Bulma exclaimed.

Needless to say the couple decided that it was best if they left. Gohan made sure to tell Bulma to send Goten back home as he needed to return to school. Bulma assured him that she would, knowing that if she didn't Gohan would receive a world of hurt from his mother. Then Gohan set of into the sky with Videl in his arms.

He was holding her bridal style once more but he was flying at a much slower pace. He was still flying faster than most cars drive, but the wind wasn't that bad and Videl was able to keep her head high.

"So there really wasn't anything to worry about with the tails?" Videl asked a few minutes into the trip.

"Well, I really don't want to destroy the moon again, so as long as Goten, Trunks and I stay indoors during the full moon, we should be fine." Gohan responded.

"So all that worrying was for nothing?" Videl said.

Gohan chuckled lightly. "I guess it was."

The rest of the journey was spent in a comfortable silence. Videl was admiring the scenery beneath them. Gohan was mostly following the highway so you'd think there wasn't much to see. But the varying hues of green between the different grasses, plantation and woods really captivated Videl's interest. Seeing the world from this angle was such a wonderful thing she really couldn't wait until she was able to fly for herself.

However she also really enjoyed having Gohan's warm arms around her. Still, lately she feared that she had grown to dependent of her boyfriend, and that didn't sit too well with her. She was supposed to be growing stronger with his guidance but she only felt herself becoming more in need of his help.

Before she could continue her train of thought, Gohan had landed in the city. They were close to the school and he felt that they should walk the rest of the way. Videl took a deep breath of city air and looked up to the sky.

The sky was blue but it was a really light blue. She knew that between them and the sky there was a layer of pollution. She could also clearly smell in the air the smoke from car exhausts. The fighter closed her eyes and calmed her mind. She found her ki with ease and then pushed it beneath her.

Gohan observed his girlfriend with interest. What was she doing?

His mental question was answered when she lifted off the ground. She continued to slowly rise and Gohan followed her carefully with his gaze, prepared to catch her should she fall. She continued to levitate higher until she was on level with the building right next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and Gohan saw her balance give way a little before she was able to steady herself once more.

She then propelled herself slowly forward until her foot landed softly on the roof of the building. She looked downward at Gohan whom was beaming proudly at her. She beaconed for him to come up as well. With a quick jump he was at her side.

Videl looked over the horizon, the haze of pollution more clear from this angle. She sighed and Gohan looked at her questioningly. She responded by saying "I just feel so restricted in the city for some reason." she said. "Like I just can't get a breath of fresh air."

Gohan smiled. "I know the feeling. Why do you think that we still live in the mountains."

Videl then began to chuckle loudly. She clutched her stomach and continued to laugh.

Gohan looked at her in an innocent confusion. "What?" he asked softly.

It took a few seconds before Videl could calm herself enough to speak. "I just tried to imagine you living in the city." She said, still laughing a little. "Its ridiculous!"

The demi-Saiyan smiled. "I guess it just doesn't fit does it." he said before chuckling a little himself.

They shared a few minutes of comfortable silence, simply staring over the city. Videl couldn't help but notice that there were no sign of crime. Before there used to be tons of it in Satan City. Hence why she had come up with the practice of stopping it.

It seemed as if criminals wanted to cause trouble in the city where the World Champ lived for them to gain a reputation in the world of crooks and villains or something of the sort. But Videl knew that her father never did anything to stop the crime so it was all sort of pointless. But she hated seeing all the innocent people get hurt so she had stepped in.

But even then the crime was still abundant everywhere in Satan City. When Gohan came that soon began to change. Videl alone was enough of a scare for the more petty criminals. But once they saw how invincible Gohan was, almost all the villains left. The city was finally at peace.

Gohan wasn't really thinking of anything in particular. He swayed his tail, trying to re-identify himself with the way the new appendage moved, but other than that he just enjoyed being in Videl's company.

The prolonged silence was interrupted by an ever familiar and always interruptive high pitched 'beep'. Both Gohan and Videl glance at Videl's wrist. Before she raised it for them to know the time, a through rang in both their minds. They had to get rid of that watch! It was always ruining perfect moments. Gohan was considering on getting her a new one, one that didn't beep every damned hour! Videl was thinking along the same lines.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. But she then lifted her wrist for it to be in both her sight range and Gohan's. It was two in the afternoon. Meaning the last class period of the day was about to start.

"We should get back to school." Gohan said. "I'm sure Krillen would be worried if we weren't there. And I bet Lime is also freaking out."

Videl sighed again but nodded.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her slightly off the ground before jumping off the building and back onto the side walk. He startled a pedestrian and the golden retriever he was walking as he landed. After a quick apology the couple began walking leisurely back to Orange Star High School.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes yes, I know you guys wanna kill me. But I said I wouldn't update until I got at least 15 votes on my poll. It took a lot longer than expected but I finally got them and I decided what I'm going to do. Theres gonna be time travel. I still don't know when. Maybe I could do it to the future.. I haven't seen that in a fic before but i don't really like much of the stuff that happens in GT so maybe not. but what got second place on the poll is Slice of life... so I'm gonna fit in a bunch of that in the chapters leading up to the time travel and its basically all that this is.  
>I'm gonna leave the poll open and I still want you guys to vote for me to know what you guys wanna see after the time travel. I think there are going to be like 3 or 4 chapters until the travel part but don't hold me to that since i'm not exactly sure.<br>Review, it reminds me to write.  
>Vote on the poll, it tells me what to write.<br>And enjoy, because that's what you're reading this for ;)**

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day passed without event. It was probably because the only class that was left to attend was Gym. The only thing they did there was the habitual spar while Krillen was working on a few traditional martial arts stances with the rest of the class.<p>

Gohan had explained to Lime that there was nothing to worry about involving his tail and that was that.

Once Gohan arrived home it was another story. Chichi was furious with the fact that both her precious sons had monkey tails and that they didn't want to get rid of it. Goten was completely against getting rid of his tail because it was just so much fun! He could leap across trees with only using his tail and one arm and it was much more entertaining for the four-year-old.

The teenaged member of the Son family was also against cutting off his new appendage. He felt much more balanced on his feet with the tail for some reason. Even if it was only wrapped around his waist most of the time, it still felt as if it was a part of him.

So after calling Bulma in to persuade the furious Ox princess, both boys managed to keep their tails with only one hit from the frying pan each, which was inflicted at the beginning of the argument.

The following weeks went without incident. Gohan continued attending school as usual and spending time with Videl on a regular basis. The demi-Saiyan had begun using his time in Gym class to help Videl out with her flying and by the end of the month she could lift herself into the air with her eyes open.

When the day of the full moon came though, Gohan decided that Trunks, Goten and himself should stay indoors until dawn. So he didn't attend school on that day that happened to be a Thursday. He thought it best for them to be in Capsule Corp for that time to avoid Goten destroying anything in the Son household, which was relatively small compared to Capsule Corp.

Gohan later regretted his decision when Vegeta dragged him into the Gravity Room and kept him in there fighting the whole time. The proud Prince managed to beat our favorite teenaged Saiyan by taking a hold of his tail and firing his Gallic Gun.

The demi-Saiyan was forced to spend the rest of the night in the Recuperation Chamber. At least he wasn't a target of the epic prank that Trunks had elaborated with the aid or Goten. It seemed as if everyone else residing in the yellow dome fell victim to the disaster that had occurred. When Gohan awoke the next morning and left the tank, he asked what had happened. But he found no answer since everyone he seemed to ask appeared to be traumatized.

He then asked his younger bother, but the little Goku copy refused to tell him anything, stating that he might be able to pull the same prank on his brother in the future. Needless to say, Gohan hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep since.

At school things were mostly routine. Most students were now preparing for their final exams which were just around the corner. Videl had been more preoccupied with learning how to fly that she had neglected her studies. She only came to realize this when in their Geometry class she was given a problem and it was as if it were a completely different language.

She stared blankly at the text book which asked her if the like AB was a tangent to the circle C. First off, she didn't know what the hell was a tangent. And if it was this 'tangent' thingy, what did it have to do with the circle?

The young fighter looked to her right towards Sharpener. He was famed for being a muscle brain and not being that bright. So Videl was positive that watching her blond friend struggle over the problem would make her feel better.

Videl was shocked to see that he was already passed the first page while she was still stuck on the first question. She began to panic... Was Sharpener suddenly smart? Videl frantically looked over to her left to find Erasa already done with the exercises and simple staring at herself in her pocket mirror.

No, Sharpener hadn't gotten smarter. She had just gotten dumber. Videl looked back at the lesson section of the text book to see if she could figure it out, but she didn't understand a word it said. Sighing in defeat, she went back to what she usually did in class.

It was quite simple really. The young Satan girl usually practiced her flying in class. You see, she knew she had to build up her stamina to be able to fly like Gohan or even like Goten could by now. And the only way she knew how was by flying. So how could she do that in a classroom you might ask? She just kept herself levitated about an inch above her own chair and looked with a focused expression towards the bored.

The teacher would assume that she was paying close attention to the lesson when in fact she was just focused on her own energy. But the tactic she came up with worked. She could fly for a decent amount of time now and could keep her eyes open the whole time!

Gohan was well aware that Videl only practiced her flying in class. She could feel her ki flowing from her body every time she tried. And he was very proud of her for her progress. But he was still counting the days until she would go crawling to him for tutoring, seeing as she learned nothing in school for the past month and the final exams were in like a week and a half.

The time came that same day. After their Gym class, Gohan got changed quickly and waited for Videl by the front gate. She always took a shower after that class since she always tired herself out. Gohan rather liked seeing Videl with her face all read and decorated with sweat. It was proof that she was hardworking. But she still liked to feel clean so Gohan was always forced to wait around ten more minuted for her to get ready.

It was usually pretty boring for him, but today he was tormented– I mean graced –with Sharpener's presence as he waited.

"So Brains, are you going to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament?" The blond asked.

"Tournament, huh?" Gohan responded sounding aloof.

"Yeah, they're holding it this summer and it won't happen again for two years. I heard it used to be three years but since its so popular these days they reduced it to two." Sharpener said. "You know Videl won the junior devision like three years ago?"

"She did?" The demi-Saiyan responded, now with more interest upon hearing his girlfriend's name. He chuckled lightly before responding "Why am I not surprised."

Sharpener was somewhat pleased that he managed to get his friend's attention. "She won with flying colors. But I guess if you enter now you'd still have to be in the junior division since they only let people above sixteen years enter the adult division."

Gohan frowned. "The adult division might be something, but if I have to fight kids then its no fun. Maybe I'll get Goten to enter or something."

"Goten? Your little brother?" Sharpener asked. Gohan nodded slightly. "Isn't he like four? Theres no way he'd come close to winning!"

The demi-Saiyan chuckled some more. "You'd be surprised." He said. "He can even give Videl a hard time in a spar." '_Not only that he could probably clobber her._' Gohan added as an after thought.

"You're kidding right?" Sharpener said, now almost shouting. "There's no way he could beat Videl!"

"There's no what who could beat me?" A feminine voice came from the side. Surprise, surprise, it was Videl. Her hair was damp from the shower she had just taken but her face was it usual pale peach color, no longer the bright pink.

"Gohan's little brother." said Sharpener.

"Goten." Gohan spoke at the same time as the blond.

Sharpener glared at Gohan for a short second before turning to Videl again. "Gohan said that he could beat you! Thats total bull right? Right?"

"Now I didn't say he could beat her" Gohan said, keeping his own contradicting opinion to himself. "I just said that he could give her a hard time in a spar."

"And that is true. He most certainly could." Videl said. "But the thing is, I never really spared with him. We had a race one time, flying, but he left me in the dust."

Gohan laughed, thinking back on the memory. He had even asked his bother to hold back a little but he was still too fast.

"Anyway, Gohan?" Videl said.

The demi-Saiyan halted his laughter and turned to look at her, a kind smile still on his face. "Yes?"

Videl looked to the floor and blushed a little. "I wanted to ask you..." Sharpener began getting a few dirty ideas but Gohan waited patiently for what she was going to say next. He already suspected what it would be. "If you could please tutor me!" She said a little loudly but still looking at the ground.

Videl Satan wasn't one to usually ask for her on anything. She was very independent and prideful. But she really didn't have a choice on this matter. It was either ask for help from a private tutor whom she would pay, ask Gohan and hope for him to demonstrate a little of that kindness he has in his heart, or fail. The last option was something Videl wouldn't tolerate. Her father didn't really care much for her grades, but Videl did.

One of the few memories she had of her late mother was when she congratulated her for getting a good grade on a test. So Videl had always tried to get good grades after that because she knew that it made her mum happy up in heaven. Getting a tutor seemed sort of pointless, so the young fighter simple sucked up her pride and asked Gohan.

"Of course Videl, I'd love to." Gohan responded with an honest smile.

Videl held his gaze for a few seconds and smiled back. Sharpener saw their romantic moment. He frowned, grunted and then began to walk back into the school to get ready for hi boxing club meeting.

The couple laughed at the reaction of their blond friend. After a few seconds they settled down. Videl took a hold of Gohan's hand and slowly began to float. A few people that were lingering around the school gate started but by now it wasn't that much of a shocker. Gohan began to slowly float after her and just before they sped off came a voice.

"Gohan!" Said a loud screeching voice. The people around the person who spoke the words were forced to cover their ears but it was too late to protect them.

The demi-Saiyan in question looked to the direction from which the sound came from and saw Lime. Her long auburn hair was in a messy bun and appeared to be damp. He guessed that she had also taken a shower.

Gohan and Videl both set foot on the ground once more and waited as Lime jogged up to them. She took a few deep breaths before she looked up to Gohan with determination in her emerald eyes. "Gohan!" She screeched once more. "You're going to tutor me for the finals! I want to show grandpa that it wasn't a waste to send me here and for that I need good grades!"

Gohan chucked and scratched the back of his head. "You see Lime..." he began. "I already sort of promised to tutor Videl."

Lime frowned in displeasure.

Videl looked from Lime to Gohan then back to Lime. "You know, you can teach both of us." She said. "It could be more fun..." '_Though I was looking forward to a little bit of alone time with him_.' She thought while letting out a silent sigh.

"Really?" Lime exclaimed, her eyes now bright with joy.

Videl couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Gohan chuckled a little "Well thats fine by me." he said.

"Well then lets go to my house and get studying!" Videl said happily. She was never really fond of studying, but being with her friends did appeal to her.

Gohan grinned and picked bother girls up for them to be sitting on his shoulders and suddenly sped off towards Satan mansion. He later regretted his decision as Lime was screeching in his ear, but whatever. It was still a fun, _short_, flight.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm alive! I'm alive. But I probably don't deserve to be with all that I made you guys wait. But I was staring out into the ocean under a beautiful night sky (my apartment has an ocean view) and I sudden;t got billions of ideas for this story! Okay, not billions, I'm exaggerating. But I got a few! So rejoice my dear readers! For I have finally gotten what and how I wanna do this time travel thing figured out. Quick question though: Goten and Trunks, do you guys want them to go along with the time travel or not? Please answer cuz if not I won't know what to do DX  
>PS: I have nothing against gays, i just thought it'd be a funny thing to include in the story u.u<strong>

* * *

><p>At Satan Mansion, Lime and Videl learned a lot of things from Gohan. It was quite a shocker for the girls to find that he was a really strict and diligent teacher. He probably picked up a thing or two from his mother.<p>

But the fact was that he taught the girls, and he taught them well. So for the next week they had before finals the trio always went to Satan Mansion to receive study sessions from Gohan. The way he taught, Videl wouldn't have been surprised if he ended up becoming a teacher later in his life.

One of the days that week the trio even went to study at Lime's apartment. It wasn't as luxurious as Videl's home but it was cozy. It also was a hell of a lot warmer due to its small size.

Believe it or not, it was already winter in Satan City and the whole hemisphere it was in. Lucky for them that it didn't snow there, but the breeze was quite chilly and it was more often than not cloudy. Though thats to be expected since it was early December.

The exams came and went in a breeze. Videl was astonished to find that she actually knew the answers to most things. The most surprising thing for her was the fact that she knew all the answers to her English final. It was mostly because she knew for a fact that everyone, and I mean _everyone_, slept or daydreamed while their teacher read whatever book she was teaching them about. It was like that every class. And Gohan was no exception.

He was usually either passing notes with Erasa, texting Videl, simply playing games on his iPhone or drawing. It was only during the study cram sessions did she find out that it was because he had already read the books. And only faintly listening to the teacher's reading jogged him memory enough to do well on the tests.

Before they knew it, it was the last day of school. The cold was getting slightly unbearable for most such as Erasa and Sharpener. Erasa was mostly upset that she couldn't wear the clothes she wanted without freezing and Sharpener just wan't all that apt with dealing with the cold.

Videl actually rather liked the cold. It made it possible to work herself half to death without sweating like a pig. And it sort of upset her that it didn't snow in Satan City.

For Lime and Gohan it was another story completely. Gohan had to go home every evening in the frosted air to his snow covered home high in the mountains. At Mt. Pazou it was all covered in a beautiful sheet of white. Every morning the snow was renewed. On the flight to school Gohan couldn't help but smile of the beauty of it along with the rising sun.

Regrettably on his flight back in the evening it was always a huge mess, courtesy of Goten and any lizard pet he might of gotten that day.

For Lime it was her first winter without snow. Sure, she's go back to her grandfather's home via Gohan as soon as the semester ended, but she didn't wear more than a light jacket.

The last day of school was only for the students to clear out their lockers, return books and receive the grades for their exams. Gohan got perfect scores and managed to keep his position as best student in the class.

Videl surprisingly had only gotten a few points off and stood proudly at seventh best of the freshman year. Lime was only three places behind her. This was only proof to how good of a teacher Gohan was.

Erasa really didn't care as much be she got between Cs and Bs. And Sharpener had jumped into the air with glee when he saw that he hadn't failed a single test. He had gotten a few grades that were almost failing, but the fact that he did actually pass made him so incredibly happy.

He approached Gohan with tears streaming down his face from the joy and said "Gohan! Thank you for being such a good influence on me!" followed by dramatically hugging the young Saiyan.

Gohan could only chuckle bashfully and scratch the back of his head with his hand as his friend cried over him.

The heartwarming bromance moment was interrupted by a junior catching sight of the incident and calling out "Gay!" to them as a joke. Gohan and Sharpener had enough of a reputation in Orange High School for everyone to know who they were. Gohan being a flying superhuman that was dating the daughter of the world champion and Sharpener being an epic sports player and woman-charmer. So basically, everyone knew they weren't gay.

But the sole act of being called so caused Sharpener to halt his dramatic moment to run off chasing his upperclassman. He wasn't scared at all because he fully knew that he was stronger. Needless to say, that junior would never again insult Sharpener or Gohan. The demi-Saiyan only laughed as he watched the predicament.

The rest of the school day ended without further incident. And Gohan found himself walking along with Videl, Erasa, Lime and Sharpener through the school gate. Sharpener was looking rather smug about the fact that he beat up a junior. Videl and Lime were still through the roof of how happy they were to get such high grades. Erasa was trying her absolute best to convince her friends to go to the mall with her.

Videl and Gohan were quick to find an excuse to get them out of it. But before they could, Lime spoke. "Sorry Erasa. I really wanna go but I have to go back to my grandfather's house today. He lives super far away too."

Gohan was overjoyed to hear this and found it a perfect opportunity to escape Erasa's grasp. "Hey Lime! I could take you! You'd probably get there much faster with me." He offered.

"And how are you planning to get there? By flying yourself." Sharpener asked as a joke. Most of the city was perfectly aware that Gohan was super strong and could fly. And after the initial shock they pretty much accepted it. But they had no idea to what extent his powers went.

"Actually yes." The Saiyan responded simply.

"Well if its not too much trouble I'd love for you to take me home! Plus, my grandpa would probably love to see you!" Lime said cheerfully.

"So I guess its just Sharpener, Videl and I for the mall." Erasa stated not at all downed by Gohan and Lime not attending.

Videl scowled. Not only was she feeling jealous of Lime spending time with Gohan but she was stuck with Erasa and the mall too! Don't get her wrong, she loved Erasa, but she hated shopping with her. So, killing two birds with one stone she said "Actually, can I go with you and Lime Gohan? I really wanted to meet Lime's grandfather. Remember he's an awesome martial artist? Please?"

"Sure!" Lime said. "I don't see why not." she smiled at her.

Now Erasa did show a few signs of being upset but she was still smiling anyway.

"We should get going now if we want to get there before it gets dark." Said Gohan. It was winter and therefore it got dark a lot sooner in the 439 Mountain Area. "You want to try flying on your own Videl? If you get tired on the way I could carry you then."

Videl's eyes lit up "You really think I'm finally ready?" She exclaimed. Gohan smiled and nodded. She hugged her boyfriend and then slowly began floating in the air.

Gohan chuckled as he watched her fly with much more ease than he had ever seen her. He picked up Lime and then said his farewells to his other two friends promising to visit over the break. Videl and Gohan then blasted off towards Mt. Pazou.

Of course Gohan had to fly at a much slower pace than usual to allow Videl to keep up, but he was overall impressed with her speed and durability. Lime was simply admiring the scenery from Gohan's arms.

Videl got too tired to continue around halfway in between Lime's village and Satan City, so she had to get on Gohan's back as he flew since his arms were occupied with Lime. He sped up and before they knew it they had arrived.

Lime's grandfather was extremely pleased to see her and was mostly surprised to see Gohan with her. They spent around an hour simply talking about random things. Videl was mostly distracted by all the snow.

It wasn't her first time seeing it. She had seen it once before when she had tagged along with her father to a dinner party one Christmas and it was held in a place where there was snow. She had been thirteen at the time and because of how she was dressed and the occasion, she couldn't do anything but just stare at the beautiful white snow in awe.

So she spent the time that they were in the village having an epic snow ball fight with the children of the village.

While Gohan was talking with Mr. Lao he couldn't help but sneak glances towards his girlfriend. She just looked so beautiful as she played in the snow. Her ears and nose were all red because of the cold but nothing could top that smile on her face.

Soon the sun began to set and Gohan invited Videl to have dinner at his house since it had been a while since she had. She was also still fairly tired from her flight earlier that day as well as the snow ball fight.

The couple said goodbye to Lime and Mr. Lao and promised to visit them again over the break. Gohan also offered to be Lime's personal transport to and from Satan City should she ever need it. He held Videl in his arms and began flying towards his home.

They were really close to the Son household. So close that they could have even walked. But Gohan just wanted an excuse to hold Videl in his arms again, just the two of them. They had been spending an awful lot of time around Lime for the past two week. What with all the studying and whatnot.

But the demi-Saiyan kept his flight slow and steady. Videl was entertaining herself with playing with the tip of Gohan's tail. She was still careful not to hurt him, knowing that it was his weak spot, but his fur was so soft she just couldn't resist.

Gohan actually rather enjoyed the feeling. He had been training his tail when he was not studying with the girls. So mostly during the actual week of exams when he got home he'd train his tail with Goten. Lime, Videl and everyone else had taken the days of the exams to study for their next exam, and since Gohan didn't need any more studying after actually teaching the material, he trained.

Mostly for his tail not to feel pain. He had heard from Krillen that his father had trained his tail not to feel pain in between his first World Martial Arts Tournament and his second. During the second one, his father had fought Krillen, and the bald monk had tried to use Goku's weakness to his advantage only to find out that he had trained himself to get rid of the weakness.

Anyhow, Gohan simply enjoyed his flight with Videl in a peaceful serenity.

They arrived at the Son household with the sun almost completely set. On one side of the sky there was a purple hue to it along with a few stars already twinkling happily. While on the other side of the sky there was the last tip of the sun over the mountains and a breathtaking orange surrounding it. The orange soon turned into a more bronze tone as you began to look up before eventually merging with the purple of night.

That, along with the snow covered mountains became the most beautiful setting for almost anything. And there it was, the Son home. Place right in between the orange and purple bringing peace and harmony to everything.

Videl simply smiled at the sight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, yeah. I need to update more often, I know. But I'm back at school now so I don't have as much time to just do nothing. I have the rest of this time travel thing planned out in my head, sort of. I still have a lot of gaps to fill and stuff like that, but i'll get it when the time comes. For now, just enjoy this fluff but not fluff chapter**

* * *

><p>Dinner at the Son home went as usual. Gohan spared some of his own feast to give Videl something to eat. But with the amount of food he ate, the small amount that Videl needed wasn't much of a difference.<p>

Still, the asura eyed girl felt as if she had eaten like a king. Chichi's cooking was the best thing she ever tasted. It was so good that the two bottomless pits on either side of her made close to no difference. She wanted to savor the food so she ate slowly. The flavor engulfed her after every bite and she was completely lost to the world.

Meanwhile, Goten and Gohan had already finished their meals. "Hey Gohan!" Goten called. His brother looked at him. "Can you take me and Trunks somewhere so we can have a snow ball fight?" The toddler said while smiling widely with hope in his eyes.

"Its 'Trunks and I' Goten." Gohan said before replying "Why can't you just play here?"

It was Chichi who answered him. "No way young man. I'm not going to let those two loose so close to the house. Who knows what damage they could cause!" She said loudly.

"I guess it won't be much of a problem..." Gohan said after taking a second to think over it. "We'll go tomorrow, bright and early. Okay squirt?" The teenage demi-Saiyan smiled at his little brother. He didn't have to go to school now, so he could spend some much needed quality time with his little brother.

That was the moment where Videl tuned back into the world around her. She had only heard that last comment and it had already sparked her interest. "Go where?" She asked. From her blinking, it was clear to the others at the table that she had been too lost in her own thoughts to hear the conversation. At least, it was clear to Gohan.

"I was going to take Trunks and Goten to have a snowball fight in the middle of nowhere so that they don't cause any damage." Replied the demi-Saiyan teen.

"Well can I come?" Videl asked. "I really love the snow. And I don't know when I'll get another chance like this."

"Sure I don't mind. Goten and Trunks can fly on their own so I won't need to carry them. Just remember to dress warmly." Gohan told her.

The rest of the evening proceeded rather calmly. The Son family plus Videl sat in front of the fire place for a while enjoying a nice cup of tea. Afterwards Gohan flew Videl home, both of them wrapped in a warm blanket dashing though the air. Chichi had insisted that they take the blanket, and Videl had to admit that it was really warm and toasty in the arms of her boyfriend and enveloped by the cozy mass of wool.

The next morning, Gohan woke up bright and early of his own will. He proceeded to wake his younger bother and tell him to get himself ready for the day. Through his cell phone, the demi-Saiyan sent a message to Bulma, informing her that he was heading out to pick up Trunks. Chichi had told her the previous night about the plans that her two boys had made. The blue haired woman was more than willing to get that purple haired bundle of energy out of the house for a few hours. Plus, she completely trusted Gohan.

In a heavy jacket and thick pants, Gohan flew towards West City. He arrived at Capsule Corp in decent time and was amused to find Trunk's tongue stuck to the outside of the yellow dome.

The black haired teen landed right beside Trunks and greeted him. "Morning Trunks. How's it going?"

The response he received wasn't exactly understandable seeing as the young demi-Saiyan's tongue was firmly gripped to the yellow building. The expressions that crossed his face were easily read by Gohan though. At first he seemed to be happy to see the teen while he mumbled something about snow and excitement... Gohan couldn't really make out the rest.

Next, Trunks proceeded to look angry and irritated while pointing at the wall and then his tongue. And lastly, he activated the Puppy Dog Eyes of a child, probably asking for Gohan's assistance to get him unstuck.

The teenaged Saiyan chuckled and then proceeded to grab a small amount of snow, then melting it with his ki. The melted and now slightly warm water trickled from Gohan's hand down to Trunk's tongue which had now began to turn purple, similar to his hair.

As soon as the water made contact, Trunks winced at the feeling, but his tongue was easily able to detach itself from the wall. A shiver ran down Trunks's spine when his tongue re-entered his mouth as it was now a lot colder than it should be.

Gohan continued to chuckle lightly. "You know, I would ask how it is that you got your tongue stuck to your house, but come to think of it, I really don't want to know." He said.

Trunks proceeded to complain about how it hadn't been his fault and blah blah blah. Gohan had stopped paying attention and was now texting Videl, notifying her that he would be around to retrieve her soon.

When Trunks was finished ranting, the duo proceeded to fly off towards Satan City. The flight took longer than usual seeing as Trunks flew slower than Gohan did. But that was to be expected considering that he was only five –soon to be six– years old.

Videl greeted the two with a smile and instantly went to hug Gohan. As Gohan carried her bridal style towards Mt. Pazou, she went on and on about how excited she was. As Gohan had seen the previous day, Videl really liked the snow. And she was really looking forward to having an all out snow war against Gohan. She even had the teams all planned out. She would team up with Goten to go against Trunks and Gohan.

Her logic was that since Gohan and Goten were brothers, they were probably better at working with each other, so if she took Goten then they wouldn't have that advantage.

Gohan couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend as she continued to talk excitedly about her plans for the day. Since the teenage saiyan was flying slower than usual, to allow Trunks to keep up, she didn't even need to hide her face in his chest to protect herself from the wind.

Videl was indeed very happy. Bundled up in her thickest jacker and warmest pants, supporting mittens and boots as well, she knew she was well prepared.

During the flight she was happily talking to Trunks about how excited she was. He was equally excited since it didn't snow in West City either. Plus, he couldn't wait to beat Goten in yet another thing. Yes, things were looking up for the son of our prideful prince.

The trio didn't even have to land upon arriving at Mt. Pazou since Goten, being the impatient little Saiyan he is, flew up and joined them in the air as they flew by. Only ten minutes afterwards, Gohan had located a large empty field that was completely covered in pure white snow. He was only able to see some animal foot prints along one of the outer edges of the field, but other than that, it was completely bare.

Goten and Trunks were quick to begin building themselves defensive forts and Videl joined Goten as soon as Gohan had put her down. She then decided that it would be a great time to get Goten pumped up to beat his bother.

Gohan sighed at the antics of his girlfriend but smiled warmly as he observed.

"Gohan! Hurry up, if not we won't be ready by the time they start attacking us!" Called Trunks to Gohan, successfully snapping the teenager out of his trance.

The battle that proceeded was an epic one indeed. Shortly after the forts were built, snow was thrown as if there were no tomorrow. The pair of young demi-Saiyans were quick to take their battle to the sky, and Videl and Gohan were left with simply providing them with snow balls. Gohan was fine with this, but Videl wasn't.

When Goten began to lose ground to Trunks, Videl made a slow and steady take to the air and began to aid her partner. Gohan was then also forced into the air courtesy of Trunks's complaints.

It soon became every man for himself when Goten decided to be funny and throw a snowball at Videl. Trunks immediately doing the same to Gohan.

The recently converted battle royal kept rising higher into the sky, each participant having to dive down every few seconds to refill their amo.

It was a little before sunset when they all decided to call it quits. Videl had completely exhausted all her energy from being in the air of her own power for so long, and as for the three Saiyans, they were simply famished.

Gohan was the barer of good news when he pulled out a capsule. The contents of this capsule was no more and no less than enough food fit for five Saiyans. But, seeing how hungry Gohan, Goten and Trunks were, they managed to eat all the food, minus the portion that Videl was able to rescue for herself, and have room to spare.

"Today was fun." Videl said, her back now comfortable laying on the soft snow.

"Yeah..." Gohan replied, smiling blissfully at the sky as he watched it turn orange.

Goten began to giggle and Gohan looked over to him. He saw that him and Trunks were whispering to each other. Now the teenaged demi-Saiyan had to frown. He knew that expression on Trunks's face. This little boy was plotting something.

"Hey Gohan!" Trunks called.

Gohan groaned in response. He wasn't going to like this. But then again, it had been quite a while since he ever witnessed first hand one of the little devil's plans. He sighed. '_Fine. I'll agree to it, for today._' He decided.

"Yes Trunks?" Gohan answered, trying to sound curious about what he was going to say.

"Goten and I were wondering..." Trunks paused. "If we could just like explore this area until its like totally dark."

Gohan looked at the purple haired boy intently. The boy had his magical Puppy Dog Eyes at full power, and his younger brother wore a very similar expression from right behind him. Gohan sighed again. "Hey Videl..."

She groaned.

"You up for some random exploring?" He proceeded to ask.

The raven haired girl rolled over in the snow and grunted "No."

The black haired teen grinned. "Well boys, looks like the answer is no."

Trunks frowned and his eyes narrowed. Seems Gohan had left this up to Videl. Fine, he would use his powers on her.

The young demi-Saiyan crawled across the little area that they were all sprawled across and proceeded to sit in front of Videl. "Hey Videl." He said.

He received a grunt.

"Don't you wanna explore the area? You know, like a romantic walk in the snow covered forest with Gohan." Trunks said, trying to sound as romantic as the narrator of the shows that his mum watched.

Videl opened her eyes.

Trunks smirked. "You know you want to. Its like the perfect setting. And Goten and I won't bother you. It'll be fun."

She then sighed and sat up. "Lets go then."

Gohan frowned. Damn that Trunks...

Goten began bouncing for joy as he and Trunks took off into the forest. The only light being the calm and peaceful orange of the sunset.

Gohan took Videl's hand and helped her to her feet. She was pretty tired after exhausting so much of her ki, but it was worth the fun.

The couple began to slowly trail after the younger pair at their own pace. Gohan wasn't too happy about giving into Trunks, but a serene walk in the snow with Videl was also nice.

"You know Videl, you did great out there. Its no easy feat to keep up with Trunks and Goten. Especially in the air." Gohan said to her, a proud smile on his face.

Videl chuckled. "Yeah. At first I was having some trouble, but eventually I kinda just forgot to focus and let my body do its thing." She then smiled up at him. "Maybe this whole time I was trying too hard."

"You can never try too hard." Gohan answered. "Its just that you've practiced so much during class–"

Videl gasped. She didn't think that Gohan would have know about that.

Gohan chuckled. "I can sense ki better than I can smell food Videl. Especially with you sitting one seat away from me. Anyway, all the practice you did came through in the end since its becoming more and more like a second nature to you." He explained.

"I think I get it." Videl said. "Like, I don't think about breathing, but I still do it. Blinking too."

"Its sort of like that, yes." Gohan uttered. "Its a lot harder to fly unconsciously though."

Their walk continued rather silently, yet peaceful nonetheless. The couple only halted when they heard Goten scream and Trunks chuckle loudly. Gohan could only sigh at this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, I am aware that I disappeared Honestly I just had an enormous writer's block and life also got in the way. Safe to say a lot has happened in my life since my last update to this story, but I've still been reading a SHIT LOAD of fanfictin. If anyone here reads Naruto fanficiton, I highly recommend the story Yet Again With a Little Extra Help by Third Fang. Over a million two hundred thousand words, and I loved it so much. In other news, I wouldn't really expect too many updates for this story, but know that I edited like half of the chapters for the first one to fix typos and maybe beef it up a little.  
>For this story at this point, its not like I don't know what I want to happen, but I have it written out extremely briefly in my mind, and I want to try to keep things interesting and detailed and not stale. So here, I hope you guys don't hate me too bad. This is only a fluff story after all so its not too hard to keep up with.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gohan and Videl swiftly crossed the distance between where they were and where they heard the voices of the two younger Saiyans. Gohan was almost carrying Videl though, seeing how exhausted she was.<p>

Upon arriving at the source of the sound, they found Trunks rolling around the floor, laughing, staring at a rather large pile of snow that had an unusual spike of black sticking out of it. It didn't take long for Gohan to realize that that was his brother under the pile of snow. And seeing as he was positioned right underneath a tree, it was likely that the snow covering him wasn't Trunks's doing.

Gohan sighed and shook his own head. Slightly disappointed in his brother's stupidity. But one couldn't mistake the grin on his face for anything else. The demi-Saiyan was also amused by this.

Trunks had managed to calm himself down by unconventional means. His roaring laughter had also caused a large portion of snow to fall from the canopy onto his head. Being presented with this sight, Gohan really couldn't help but chuckle out loud.

The teenager did however feel the absence of a female laugh at his side. He turned to Videl to find her asleep while on her feet. He was fairly sure that her whole weight was on him, but it wasn't enough for it to trouble him. He smiled warmly at her sleeping face, almost mesmerized by the beauty he saw in it.

Goten and Trunks both emerged from their respective mounds of snow at the same time. They both turned to stare at each other, and then burst into laughter at the sight of their slightly flushed faces.

Gohan watched the scene in amusement and gently set himself and Videl to sit on the snow-covered ground.

Should they be any other group of people, Gohan would have been worried for their health. In the snow at twilight mid-winter wasn't the most beneficial thing for almost any organism's body. Saiyans didn't really have much of a problem though, seeing as they could channel their ki throughout their bodies in a small amount, producing enough heat to keep them well.

The teenage demi-Saiyan did make more of a conscious effort to produce more heat than he would have needed on his own to prevent his darling Videl from suffering from the cold herself. She didn't have that much of a handle on her own ki to do this.

Now comfortable seated on the snow with Videl pressed against his chest, Gohan watched the two boys exchange insults. They were arguing on who looked the most ugly and stupid all covered with snow and faces red.

Gohan could easily see that both boy's, despite their usual enthusiasm, were losing fire fast. Both were quite tiered due to the events of the day. Gohan couldn't help but find himself also dosing off.

Suddenly, both boys walked over to where Gohan was seated and set themselves down in front of him. The older Saiyan looked down at them questioningly.

"Gohan," Goten said "Can you please tell us about the time when Trunks's dad first came here?" His eyes were pleading and Trunks's expression mirrored him perfectly.

The teen smiled to himself. He had told the boys this story various times. They still loved it each time.

And so Gohan told them the story. Starting from when his father had passed, through when he was training under Piccolo. Continuing to the arrival of Nappa and Vegeta. By the time Gohan reached the part of the story where Nappa had destroyed East City, both boys were fast asleep.

Gohan smiled. He looked at Videl's sleeping form, and then looked at his bothers, all of them comfortably asleep. Gohan knew he was radiating much more heat than he needed to, but for the sake of keeping this family he had warm, he would use all the ki in his body should the situation call for it.

He was happy with his life. The pain of his father no longer being there was always there, but Gohan knew that if he had these people surrounding him, he would be happy.

As he looked at Videl's peaceful face again, memories flashed across his mind. Beautiful memories like when they shared their first kiss, or of their various training sessions. Before he knew it, Gohan found himself falling asleep himself. Though in the back of his mind he did realize that it would have been better to call the Nimbus over to take the two toddlers home and then fly Videl home himself, the demi-Saiyan couldn't help but relax right where he was.

Consciousness was lost to him and all he felt was a warm peace. The snow under him was soft and not rough, seeing as winter was only in its earlier stages and the frost had yet to truly harden the snow. The cold didn't penetrate the barrier of ki he had erected to surround his family, but at the same time, Gohan was keeping the ki contained, and not letting its radiance melt the snow beneath them.

Though the black haired teen wasn't thinking at all about what his ki was doing. He never really had to think all that much when things involved his ki or fighting. His instincts and experience took over him.

It wasn't until the soft early rays of sunlight hit Gohan's eye lids did he finally arise. A smile found its way to his face without him really realizing it. The first thing that he noted as he slowly began placing himself in the world of the aware was that there was a weight resting on his upper torso, and then two more bundles of heat against his leg on his left side.

The soft breaths of Videl were almost impossible not to recognize for the demi-Saiyan. As he cracked his eyes open and allowed them to adjust to the new light, he saw the beautiful face of his beloved with her brilliant raven locks running all across his chest. It seemed that her customary pig tails had come undone in the night. Gohan however had no complaints because he always did find her hair lovely. He found that his arm was firmly placed around her waist while she was almost completely on top of him. Her entire upper body was resting on his expansive chest and the only parts of her that weren't on him were her legs that had found themselves perfectly content to be tangled between his own. Her arms were wrapped around his lower rib cage, connecting behind his back under the snow.

Gohan smiled warmly at the sight of her, so comfortable in his presence. He resisted the urge to kiss her awake because he knew that the movement that was necessary to preform that specific action would already awaken her.

The demi-Saiyan felt something stir new his left thigh and he used his ki sensing abilities to identify that it was Goten and that he was already awakening. Gohan's smile widened slightly seeing that his little brother seemed to be quite content himself.

The teenager began rubbing circles on Videl's back with his right arm. He hoped to wake her slowly and in a nice way so that she could have the pleasure of waking up in the same state of pure bliss and happiness that he had. His plan seemed to have worked as he noted that she slowly started to stretch her back and legs without causing too much movement as well as letting a soft, almost inaudible, moan escape her lips.

Videl's eye fluttered open and she was met with the deep onyx eyes of her boyfriend. Her surroundings were of no concern to her, she just felt happy in having his warm arm wrapped around her back and his smile brightening her vision. She slowly stretched herself forward and pressed her lips very lightly to his, a very sweet and love filled kiss.

A small hum escaped from her as she stared into his eyes. The raven then rested her head again on Gohan's chest and let herself focus on his heart beat. "I wish I could wake up like this everyday." She confessed in a whisper.

Gohan's chest rumbled softly and she was sure that he was agreeing with her, even though she didn't properly hear whatever it was that he might have said. Sleepiness and the habitual morning grogginess still clouded her thoughts, but if she knew one thing, she knew that she was happy right where she was.

A soft breeze swept around them, rustling the pine trees that surrounded them as well as the empty branches of other trees. A loud groan came from next to Gohan's left leg as it appeared that Goten had unconsciously kicked Trunks in the head while trying to wake himself up. This in turn woke Trunks up in a fairly unpleasant way and thus was the reason behind the groan.

Goten ended up fully waking himself up because of the noise Trunks made, him also groaning out loud with sleepiness. Videl looked back up to Gohan and they shared a look. Awareness of where they were and the circumstances that led them there ended up returning to them as both toddlers finally awoke and began stretching themselves out.

Videl unwrapped her arms from under Gohan's torso and slid off him onto the snow. The cold hit her a little unexpectedly, but the enormous jacket that she had worn took the greater blunt of the cold. It still pricked at her face a little however as she struggled slightly to sit up.

Gohan followed her example in sitting up, taking a bit of notice that both boys had already sat up and were stretching their arms far above their heads. The demi-Saiyan's gaze then returned to Videl and he smiled once more. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead, before pulling away and saying "Good morning Videl."

She had to look slightly up to meet his dark eyes before returning his smile and giving him a similar greeting.

A chill unexpectedly ran up Gohan's spine. He jerked his head upward to see tinges of purple in the air. Goten and Trunks had yet to fully awaken, and Videl didn't have much of her sixth sense to alert her. But Gohan felt it. It stumbled into his senses quicker than he thought possible. Though when he looked in the direction where he felt it, even with his sharp vision, he could see nothing out of the ordinary apart from the purple –mist was it?– in the air.

Gohan knew that whatever was emitting that ominous aura was not far enough to be out of his immediate line of sight, so that left the purple as the only possibility. This puzzled Gohan to no end. He had never felt anything even slightly similar. It felt nothing like the residue ki that nestled in the air after an intense battle or spar. Nor did it feel at all like the particles of ki that traveled from all over the world when his father charged the Spirit Bomb.

But those things were the only types of things that this energy reminded him of. It didn't have any solid or stable feel to it. It honestly _felt_ as if it were mist. But then what the demi-Saiyan's eyes were telling him conflicted with what his sixth sense told him. This didn't look like mist at all. If he had to relate the sight to anything, it was like when you looked at a flame, right above it it was usually visible that the heat was radiating from the flame upwards. But after a point the actually red, orange and yellow of the flame ceased to tinge the heat and you are left with some sort of aura that only seemed to blur what resided behind it, but not so much as to obstruct the view.

Gohan could clearly see the trees that stood past the purple whatever it was. He could see them and even identify the separate needles on the pine trees. Yet the purple was still there and it invaded his senses with such a cloudy feeling that he had yet to be able to identify at all.

It did not feel evil. The demi-Saiyan knew that. He had felt evil before. He had trembled when facing Frieza, he had tried his best to stay strong when confronting Vegeta during their first encounter. Gohan was sure that he had known _evil_, and he knew it enough to recognize that this was not it.

And yet, it wasn't good either. He knew what good, what kindness and caring felt like. When he first encountered his father again after his death and felt him unleash the power of his ki, at a time when Gohan had become more in tune with his Saiyan side and could truly _feel_ what his father's energy was like. He knew that was good. The first time Videl had learned to bring out her ki, so pure and innocent of a power, that was also good.

Again, this energy didn't seem to fit into it. It wasn't good nor evil. It wasn't solid nor did it appear to be a gas. It wasn't transparent, yet you could still see past it. As Gohan continued to stare at it, he could see that it wasn't pure purple. He could see hints of green and, yellow as well? Or was that just the rays of the sun hitting it.

His mind slightly registered that Videl had called his name, but he was too lost in staring at whatever it was that floated –was it floating?– in front of him to convince himself to answer her.

The sun was quickly rising, and with each passing second, more of its rays hit and apparently fused or perhaps collided with the cloud of the purple energy. Though was it energy? Surely it wasn't a gas or a solid so what else was there for it to be. It was in fact Gohan's sixth sense that picked up on it so the demi-Saiyan ended up concluding that it was some form of energy.

As soon as that realization managed to formulate in his mind, it seemed that one too many rays of light hit the cloud of energy, and Gohan was blinded.

A few times before Gohan had been blinded in a slightly similar fashion to this. Mostly due to Tien Shinhan's Solar Flare technique. But this was different. Gohan could easily identify that when being blinded by the Solar Flare, all that appeared in your vision was white and yellow, two very light and bright colors. Similar to the sun when it is in high noon, hence the name 'Solar Flare'.

However this time was different. Gohan surely felt that Videl's arms wrapped around his chest once more and her face ended up buried in his heavy jacket. It seemed that he was not the only one blind. Goten and Trunks were soon to follow, shoving their faces into the heavy fabric of the elder demi-Saiyan's pants.

But Gohan did not stop staring on what it was that was blinding him. He could not name the color that was flashed in front of him. Maybe it was because there were so many colors, that there ended up being none. No, it was not that they all blended together in some form of gray, white, black or brown. Its not something that can be explained unless they were witnessing it themselves.

Gohan wasn't graced with the chance of pondering this further, because his vision blurred slightly and he soon felt like his head was spinning. He then became truly blind, and his brain currently didn't have the ability to describe to himself how that felt. But in this confusion, he still felt reassured in his heart that Videl, Goten and Trunks were all clinging to him, they were still together.


	12. Chapter 12

**OH MY GOSH SHE UPDATED! And it only took her two and a half weeks to do so!  
>Actually I got this written out in about three hours this morning... Its not even writer's block thats keeping me from writing anymore, I'm just lazy. I do have this craving to re-watch DragonBall (not Z) again so that might get a few more updates out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't hate me too bad! <strong>

* * *

><p>Through the blindness, Videl faded into unconsciousness. The only thing that really kept her from screaming was that she was still holding on to Gohan. She knew that no matter what, she would be okay with him by her side.<p>

Her trip through the unaware was brief. It seemed like it had been one minute of not being able to see anything, and then a few seconds of seeing blackness. And when she opened her eyes again, she could see Gohan's chest in front of her in clear light, as well as the warm glow of the morning sun. But something was off, something didn't feel right.

The light of the sun was soft, not too bright. Meaning that there wasn't any snow for it to reflect off of and become bright as she had seen just a few seconds ago. She tried to sit up but she felt that Gohan's hold around her waist was too strong.

"Gohan?" Videla asked softly.

Her asura eyes met onyx. "Oh Videl you woke up?" He said.

The female crime fighter was then lifted from the ground by her boyfriend's unnatural strength with ease. His arm didn't leave her waist but she was softly placed on her feet on the grassy ground below her.

She felt too warm, the tingling sensation that was in her chest whenever she was near Gohan amplified by the large jacket she was wearing in a setting that was clearly not winter time.

"Where are we?" The raven asked.

"I think we're in the same place as before." He answered, his expression was troubled.

Videl felt his hold on her waist lighten considerably and despite the slight annoyance she had at the fact that he was letting her go, she took this time to look around the area better. Granted, last night she hadn't really had a good look at the surrounding area because she had oh so snugly fallen asleep on her boyfriend but the positioning of the trees did seem somewhat familiar.

The grass underneath her feet was a lush green and soft under her large boots. The pine trees above were also a very vivid green and each had an arrangement of pinecones on them. There were also a few oak and cherry trees scattered about the place. The cherry trees had no blossoms and their fruit were still a pale green and quite small in shape as well.

Above her, there was a clear blue sky with the sun more inclined towards the west, indicating that yes, it was still morning and that she had not been out for long.

A warm breeze blew through the area, scattering some leaves and sharing the lovely smell of nature to the teenage couple. That was the last thing that Videl could stand before she removed her large jacket, then proceeded to remove her woolen sweater and her long sleeved t-shirt leaving her with her snow pants and a tank top. She then proceeded to remove her large boots and two layers of socks as well, leaving her barefoot on the soft grass. And lastly she removed the volumes waterproof pants that she wore over some jeans to shield her from the cold and from the snow. And lastly she removed the beanie that she had placed over her head.

During this whole process of removing layers of clothes from her person, Gohan simply watched her with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. For the brief period of time that the girl had been unconscious, the demi-Saiyan had also removed a few layers of clothes leaving him also barefoot in blue jeans and with a long sleeved white t-shirt. Luckily the t-shirt was a thin material and a loose fit on him as well so it didn't suffocate him.

He had also come to the conclusion that it was likely that they time traveled somehow. How and for what reason, the teenage Saiyan didn't have a clue. But it was clearly early to mid summer. And under a quick scan of the planet with his amplified senses, Gohan felt all the energy signatures that he should have felt, most considerably more suppressed than he was used to feeling though.

He felt both Piccolo and Vegeta up on the lookout. He also noticed that Dende seemed to have a better hold on suppressing his already minimal ki signature as the demi-Saiyan had to strain his senses to feel his green friend.

It also struck Gohan as odd that he felt Trunks's ki signature up on the lookout as well. And he triple checked to make sure that it was the future Trunks that he had met during the whole Cell fiasco and not the Trunks that had come from the future of his own timeline along with Goten.

And speaking of Trunks and Goten, he was also aware that both little tikes had somehow let go of the teenage Saiyan's leg during their moment of blindness. But much to Gohan's relief he felt them still lying down just behind a few trees.

Much to Gohan's surprise though, he felt Yamcha actually a bit stronger than he remembered him from their last gathering at Bulma's. To most of their group's dismay, Yamcha had decided that he would give up his intense martial arts training. And since then, his ki signature had gradually weakened due to the lack of exercise. Of course he was still leagues away from any normal Earth dweller, with the ability to beat Hercule with a flick of his hand, but the fact that he had weakened was clear.

Now though, Gohan felt the baseball player just as he remembered him being when he was at his prime. Right around the Cell games coincidentally.

Videl suddenly looked up to Gohan, blushing at the realization that she practically stripped in front of him. Though under a second examination of him, she saw that he was also wearing much lighter clothes than he had been wearing yesterday. She sighed softly.

A glance at the ground beside her revealed an enormous pile of clothes. Her face was still somewhat red from the blushing and from the heat, but exposing her arms, shoulders and feet really did help cool her down.

"Gohan, you wouldn't happen to have a spare capsule, would you?" Videl asked softly.

She looked back up at him and caught him smirking. The raven knew that her boyfriend couldn't tell that she was blushing because she was positive that her pale skin had turned bright pink from the heat, so why was the idiot smirking?! Videl mentally groaned when she remembered that his ki sensing abilities also gave him a light insight to the emotions around him if he focused properly.

She heard him chuckle softly. "Yeah, I always keep a few spare on me." He said pulling a capsule out from his pocket. He clicked it and threw it at the large pile of messed up winter clothes. There was a large cloud of smoke and once it cleared, it revealed the capsule alone on the grass.

The demi-Saiyan picked it up and handed it to his girlfriend. She smiled warmly at him, the pink in her face finally beginning to fade.

"Where are Goten and Trunks?" She asked, looking around the clearing and noticing the absence of the two Saiyan toddlers.

"Oh they seemed to have let go of me back there so they ended up landing a few ways away from us. They're just behind those trees." Gohan answered her, pointing to where he had sensed them a few minutes ago.

Videl was about to say that they should go to them before they wake up when a tremendous roar sounded from in front of her. It was so loud and terrifying that Videl was certain that it could only be one thing.

"Gohan what are we going to do for food?" She asked with a giggle.

Gohan scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I guess I'll just go hunt something for all of us."

The brief widening of Videl's eyes let Gohan know that she had probably never considered how Gohan was Mr. Wild life survival boy. She managed to swiftly connect the dots on how he lived in the middle of a mountain, hours away from any sort of civilization and yet still able to year eight times his own body weight's worth of food. Obviously him and Goten had to gather fruits and vegetables and hunt animals as well as buy other things that weren't found so easily.

"I guess I'll go stay with the boys then." Videl said. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Bring back a lot of food, I can already imagine that both of the boys are starving too."

Gohan gave her his classic Son grin and ran off towards where he knew there was a deep river.

Videl watched him jog off and then she walked in the direction where Gohan had said the boys were. Sure enough, just past a few trees there they were, both boys lying down unconscious on the grass. Both of them snoring softly with their limps stretched out all over the place.

The redness on their faces told Videl that they were quite hot in their winter gear so she decided to remove some layers of clothes. After a jacket and a sweater off Goten, Videl saw that he had his usual fighting uniform underneath. The pants of the uniform were also in place right under his large snow pants. The same case was for Trunks.

Videl added their two lesser piles of clothes into the capsule that Gohan had given her and she decided to sit on the ground next to the small boys. After a few minutes, Goten ended up snuggling onto her lap. She smiled down at him and pet his wild hair. Trunks soon followed.

Gohan found that the river was full of fish as usual. He knew Mt. Pazou like the back of his hand and that included knowing where all the good fishing places were. He undressed himself completely and left his clothes on a tree branch high above where any animal would be able to get it. The teenager had already had his clothes stolen by animals while going fishing and he was not going to undergo that again with Videl here.

The demi-Saiyan managed to catch two large fish with ease. Sure they weren't his largest catch but he would make due with them. Dawning his clothes once more, he picked up the fish and flew over to where Videl was.

Once he arrived near her, he couldn't help but smirk at her shocked expression at seeing the fish. But then his face softened a little as he saw how beautiful his girlfriend looked with his little bothers asleep on her lap. It was truly an endearing sight.

"That was really fast, how did you get such good fish in such little time? Where did you even come up with a fishing pole for that matter?" Was her immediate response to seeing the fish.

"Fishing pole? What are you talking about Videl?" Gohan's smirk widened into a grin as he saw her glare at him. "You can only catch these fish by wrestling them out of the water by hand."

Videl was left quite speechless at that. She merely watched with her mouth ajar as her boyfriend removed the scales from the fish with an obviously practiced hand and a ki-made blade (oddly similar to a move that Krillen had once mentioned called the Destructo Disk).

She then continued to watch him as he left and then returned with a large section of a tree that had obviously fallen some time ago and had therefore dried down. Gohan then used his superhuman strength to cut the wood to his preference, creating two long wooden spears and then many many small blocks of wood.

The spears he ran straight through the ends of the large fish, fish that she noticed were about three times her size, maybe larger. And as for the smaller blocks of wood, she watched as he used a ki blast to make them catch fire.

This was something that surprised her. He finished his set up by placing one end of each spear into the ground letting the fish rest a good enough distance from the fire to cook.

"Gohan, why are you so practiced at this?" Videl asked.

The demi-Saiyan smiled at her. "Videl don't you remember when I told you how Piccolo trained me when I was four?" She nodded in response. "Well he left me alone in the wilderness without knowing how to fly, so I kind of had to learn to fend for myself. All the survival skills I know I learned through trial and error." He said as he began to think back to those months he spent alone, just trying to survive. At first they were quite torturous times, but near the end he really did have a good time.

Videl once again paused to simple let her respect for the man she loved grow. As a mere child he learned all these things.

Her train of thought was then stopped when she felt something stir on her lap. Goten's head began to move and she noticed that his eyes were creaking open.

"Huh?" What he said. He gave a huge yawn and then used his small fist to wipe away the tear that the yawn had provoked.

His onyx eyes, a perfect mirror of Gohan's, settled on Videl's face. He gave her a huge Son grin and said, "Videl, I'm hungry."

A few feet away from her, the roar of Gohan's stomach agreed with Goten's statement. Videl couldn't help but giggle at the boys.


	13. Chapter 13

***Hides behind giant pillow*  
>Ah, yes, hello there. I didn't mean to disappear for as long as I did. I swear I didn't. And the thing is, I can't guarantee that it won't happen again between this and my next update. But, the story goes on, however slowly it is! I think I will proofread a few more chapters of the original, along with posting this. I may even expand some of those chapters too.<br>I do know the general direction of where this is going, so its not really writers block thats got me, more like lazyness. **

* * *

><p>"Don't worry squirt, the food will be all cooked in a bit." Gohan said towards his brother.<p>

The younger Son looked towards the elder and took in the sight of the large fish. Seeing that their breakfast was indeed on the way, he allowed his head to drop back onto Videl's lap and his eyes to slowly shut.

A soft smile spread across both Gohan's and Videl's face at the action, as Videl's hand found its way once more among the messy spikes.

"So Gohan, do you know where we are?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the boys on her lap.

Gohan stayed silent for a moment, once again examining all the energies on the planet. "I think we're in the past Videl. As in around four years in the past." He paused for a moment to take in his girlfriend's reaction.

Her head shot up to meet his gaze, eyes wide. Her mouth gaped open a bit but she said nothing. She couldn't make her voice work to say something, even if she wanted it to.

"As for where we are, we're in the same place where we were last night. Just that its around summer now, so obviously theres no snow." He chuckled a little at this while scratching the back of his head.

Videl continued to not say anything. And Gohan took this chance to turn the fish that had slowly been cooking. He then walked around a little in the opening that they were in, his eyes glued to the ground until he came across a particular plant. The demi-Saiyan then proceeded to pick the leaves off the plant and firmly place them on the top side of the fish.

While this Gohan continued to work on their food, Videl was in a state of shock. First off, she couldn't really wrap her head around the fact that they were in the past. Really she couldn't. Gohan had told her that Trunks, the same little Trunks that was on her lap now, had traveled back in time from when he was 18 to when she was 8. For the sole purpose of warning Gohan and his family and friends about the Androids to prepare to battle them.

Trunks traveled 20 years into the past, and Videl accepted that. She continued to go by her promise to herself to believe everything Gohan told her (should he be doing so in all seriousness) even if he said he was an alien. Which it turned out he was.

Perhaps she might be a bit naive for thinking that way, but she knew Gohan had no reason to lie to her. Besides, what other explanation was there for them being in a sunny, grassy meadow when its supposed to be winter.

But then there was also the matter of how he determined that they were–what did he say? 4 years in the past?– if they were in the past at all. And how did he even know that they were in the past and not future? All she could tell that they were either 5 to 8 months in the past of future from when they previously were, due to the change in season. Past that, how did Gohan know?

And also, why was he so sure? Though he did say that he _thought_ that they were around 4 years in the past, he sounded pretty sure about it in Videl's opinion. And from what she heard from Trunks's time travel experience, he used a machine. And the teenaged girl knew for sure that neither she, the boys or Gohan had a time travel machine on them. And she highly doubted that Bulma would send them as a prank.

With a loud sigh, the girl let her back fall to the grass. She was sure that if she kept questioning all this, she'd get some sort of migraine. Might as well just roll with it. She was 4 years in the past. No big deal, Gohan was with her. Gohan, her boyfriend that could carry two enormous fish that were three times her size each with close to no effort. Gohan who had grown up in the wild and lived off the land. And Gohan, who loved her with all his heart, just as she loved him, and would stop at nothing to protect her and his brothers. Everything would be alright.

She felt Trunks stir from his position on her lap. He groaned softly and sat up.

"Morning." He said while scratching his eyes. "What smells so good?"

"The fish thats for breakfast." Gohan answered, the soft smile could be heard in his voice.

"That sounds really good. Can we eat now?" Trunks asked. His voice much more awake and alert now knowing that food would be done soon.

"They just started cooking Trunks so it might be a little while, why don't you wake up Goten and go look for some berries with him?" The teen suggested.

"Berries sounds good." Trunks responded. "Hey Goten!" He said, fairly loudly, towards the other boy who had fallen back asleep.

Said boy rolled over from his position on Videl's thigh. Trunks grew faintly irate at the lack of reaction and proceeded to use his fingers to pluck Goten's nose shut, preventing him from breathing. The lack of air caused Goten to jolt into a sitting position and gasp. And then to almost immediately glare at his friend.

Trunks allowed himself a snicker before saying "C'mon Goten, lets go look for some berries to eat!"

The mention of food caused all of Goten's irritation to vanish as he stood up and ran into the forest while smiling his carefree smile.

Meanwhile, Videl shook her head slightly at the boys's antics. There was always something heartwarming for observing two young children interact with each other.

She stood up and stretched out her body. While she was content sleeping on Gohan's chest, her muscles and bones weren't as much.

"So Gohan, how do you know that we're 4 years in the past?" Videl asked.

"Well, you know how I can sense ki pretty well right?" He said, and she nodded at that. "So I can sense the people I know that are strong pretty much every time I try to, no matter where they are on the planet. And based off of that, I think we're around 4 years in the past because of how strong everyone is and who actually is here."

"What do you mean by who is actually here?" She inquired.

"I don't sense my younger counterpart for one thing, nor do I sense my father. But I do sense Future Trunks, and if I try really really hard, I sense a baby Trunks too. Like a few month old baby." At this Videl's eyes widened.

"Wait, he's a few months old and you can already sense him from across the planet?!"

"He _is_ part Saiyan. And also I'm very familiar with his ki signature. Its hard to explain, but lets say your dad always smells a certain way because of his cologne or whatever. Even if the smell is pretty faint, you'd still probably be able to recognize it because, well, its your dad, you live with him and your brain got used to connecting that scent with him, right?" Its kind of like that." Gohan explained.

Videl processed the information for a few seconds, before saying "Do you think I'd be able to do that?"

Gohan smiled softly at her, "Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to do it." He said. "In fact, you could most probably sense me already." A small glint shone in his eyes as he said this.

"Close your eyes." His voice echoed.

Videl did as she was told, not putting much though into how his voice sounded as if it came from all around her, yet at the same time as if it was nowhere near her at all.

"Take deep long breaths and calm your thoughts." His voice continued.

She felt as if she could start floating in the air any second like this, but she kept her feet planted. Small what could be described as wisps of small embers could be seen, or was it that she felt them, no it wasn't that either. She couldn't really say that these embers were perceived by any of her senses. But they were there, and she noticed them.

"Now, where am I?" Gohan's voice said. Again, it sounded as if it engulfed her, but at the same time it was galaxies away, she felt as if it was told directly to her mind, and not her ears.

But regardless of that, she saw– no hear– no, no felt– no not that either– _perceived_ an ember that could not be anything other than Gohan. It was warmer than the others around her, gentle but firm. Radiating something that screamed 'I'll protect you!' at her and yet had its tones of bitterness. She couldn't place a color on it, nor could she give it a flavor. It smelt not of a forest or of a freshly baked loaf of bread. It felt not course nor soft. But it was _Gohan._ Everything she knew him to be and just there.

It was circling around her slowly, lazily. Flickering slightly being so _alive._ Before giving the voice that spoke to her mind the answer, Videl took a moment to analyze the rest of the embers. They were all mudded together. Like a water color painting that was painted too hastily and didn't allow the separate layers to dry before adding more color. Like a steak that had too many condiments and the actual flavors could not be separated. Like Sharpener when he is trying to impress someone and adds too much aftershave, cologne, perfume, hair spray and deodorant and its just an awful stench that can't be recognized as anything.

But it was there. All those embers. They were there, and she could distinguish them as all being separate. But it was impossible for Videl to identify any of them. Wait, one far off to her left, it was familiar. It moved quickly and awkwardly. Its movements were quite choppy and unpredictable. Yet it was so much like Gohan.

Again, Videl wasn't able to put a color, or a smell or a sound or a taste to it. But she knew it somehow must be Goten.

She focused again on the one that must have been Gohan that continued to circle around her lazily. He was making no sound nor could she smell his familiar scent. His voice was also silent and she couldn't even feel the slightest little breeze form form his movement.

However Videl still managed to raise her arm, right as the ember was hovering directly in front of her, to lay her palm flat on his chest. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his. A smile graced her face as he mirrored it.

Not wanting to deny her desires, she closed the distance between them and hugged him. "That was incredibly Gohan." She whispered against his chest, knowing that he could still hear her. "You were so clear, and I think I could even find Goten off to the left, is it him?"

"Yeah." Said Gohan as his arms wrapped around Videl's frame. His voice caused his chest to rumble and Videl basked in the feel.

"Can you identify everyone like I could you?" She asked him.

His arms around her tightened a bit. "Not everyone. Only people I'm either very familiar with, like you, my mum or Bulma. Or people that are stronger than the rest and stand out. The stronger they are, the easier they are to sense." He said.

"Thats really amazing." Videl repeated. "It felt as if I could see, no feel, no hear, I don't even know how to describe that, every aspect of you so clearly. And it felt like everything else was mere steps away from being the same."

"Yeah thats right. This is why martial arts masters meditate so much. Long periods of meditation are the best ways to learn how to see the world like this. They also strengthen your inner ki as well. This is Piccolo's preferred training method." Gohan said.

"Hmm, guess I have something new to practice during class then." Videl said, Gohan chuckled at this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I haven't updated this in forever. If you went to my deviantart, you'd see why. I've been drawing like a maniac. Anyway, I posted a chapter thing that wasn't really a chapter to inform you guys of what I had heard regarding a SOPA thing. The goal of the thing had been reached so I took the chapter thing that wasn't really a chapter down, but I guess a lot of you had actually hoped it had been a chapter. So I thought it only fair that I give you a chapter. These chapters are quite difficult for me to write these days, my fuel for them is quite low. Though I think it'll speed up once I get back this pre-arc part of it.  
>Anyway, I'm sorry that updates take forever, but I hope you enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>The couple stood in each other's arms like that for a while, just enjoying the comforting feeling. There were small cracks that could be heard from the fire that was cooking their fish off to the side, the wind rustling the leaves, an odd cicada that decided to give a performance only for a verse or two, and the loud and slightly distant sounds of Goten and Trunks being their boisterous selves.<p>

Videl couldn't have been happier. Despite all the confusion of being in the past, and the worry of how to get back, she was happy. She felt absolutely safe with Gohan, and she was sure that he wasn't all that worried either.

Eventually, they had to separate due to the boys stumbling back into the clearing with their shirts filled with all sorts of berries. Gohan slowly released her and walked over to them, kneeling down to take a look at what they found.

He smiled softly at the two boys and they grinned back at him.

"You did a good job in collecting these, boys. They aren't damaged and they're also perfectly ripe too! Those orange ones though are poisonous, so we won't be able to eat those." Gohan told the boys.

They both took in his words and then looked down at their bundles.

"Gohan, what does po-sen-es mean?" Asked Goten as he looked back up to his brother.

"Idiot! It means they'll make you sick." Said Trunks. "Though I don't know if they'll make us sick, mum said they might not, but they make most other people sick."

"That right Trunks. But Videl is a normal person, and we're better off safe than sorry, right?" Gohan replied, standing up straight again.

"Yes Gohan!" Chorused from the boys.

A soft smile formed on the teen's face as he watched the two boys dump the orange berries around the surrounding plants.

The following moments found all four of the people displaced in time surrounding the large fish that Gohan had caught. The fish were no longer so large as they were bony having been devoured by three starving demi-Saiyans.

Videl had taken a chunk about the size of her hand and slowly nibbled on it as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. After all this time being Gohan's girlfriend, she'd thought that, though she wasn't unaffected by it, she was at least somewhat accustomed to her boyfriend and his brothers's eating habits. Oh, how wrong she was.

It was an entirely different scene when there weren't plates to toss around and knives and forks and chopsticks to be in the way of them completely _inhaling_ all the food in front of them. Videl had underestimated them, all three of them. She had thought that the boys always went in an absolute frenzy, and yet she could now safely admit to no one but herself that she had been wrong.

Now she knew that the boys had always made conscious effort to _not break_ any of the utensils placed in front of them. With their strength, that apparently required a lot more effort on their part than anyone apart from them would be able to comprehend. Out here though, in the wilderness where they only had the bones on the fish and the wooden spears running through the fish to be in between them and their food, it was an apocalypse.

The back of Videl's mind also registered that the fish meat that she was nibbling on tasted amazing. Perhaps not as good as Chichi's cooking, but considering how they were stranded in the wilderness (well, maybe not stranded because she was sure that all four of them would be able to fly off to some city nearby without too much of an issue). The fish meat was tender and had a pure flavor, and yet there was a different taste that she was unfamiliar with also there. She assumed that it was those leaves that Gohan had placed on the fish earlier. She also noticed that it did not seem to lack salt. That, she also attributed to whatever plant Gohan found.

The food was gone in record time. Not five minutes after they dug in, the three demi-Saiyans were lying on their backs with a hand on their stomaches, their faces pure examples of bliss.

"That was good Gohan! We should go camping more often!" Said Goten after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah! Nothing ever tastes that good at home, mum always has the robots cook." Agreed Trunks.

Videl managed to finish her portion of the meal as well, and had also lied down on the grass. The breeze was warm, the sun was slightly obstructed by the canopy above them, giving the perfect ratio of shade to light in the clearing.

Gohan hummed in a somewhat agreeing way to appease his two brothers to their request, just enjoying the warmth of the early summer's day. He hadn't realized how he had missed the warmth of summer during the winter months, but now he knew. He knew that the ought to travel to the other side of the world during winter a few times just to get this feeling. Perhaps take Videl too, have some training sessions on a deserted beach in Brazil or something.

"So Gohan, what now?" Asked Videl quietly from his side.

The fantasies of long white beaches with turquoise oceans drifted away from the demi-Saiyan's mind as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"I guess we could go to the lookout and see whats up, but I'm not sure if any of our actions here will influence our timeline." Replied Gohan.

"What do you mean influence our timeline?" Videl inquired. This time travel stuff was completely alien to her and she had no idea what it could mean in the bigger picture.

Gohan acknowledged that this whole situation was strange and time travel was uncommon and confusing by itself, even in theory. "Okay, so I told you how Trunks came from the future to warn us about the androids right?" He said, Videl nodded. "Right, so he came back in time with a machine that Bulma built in the future. He came back I think 20 years. But he then went back to the future, and then he came back to us for a brief time after the whole Cell thing. His timeline didn't change because we beat the androids and Cell in ours. His timeline stayed pretty much destroyed, my counterpart remained dead."

"Wait," Videl said, "If that was the case then what was the point in Trunks coming back anyway?"

"Well, for one, he actually got to meet Vegeta, my dad, and got to see me again, however different I was. But he also helped our timeline be different. Goten got to be born, I got to go to high school, the world got a chance to keep living." Gohan explained. "Also, Trunks was able to train with Vegeta and he got strong enough to beat the androids back in his time, so the outcome was all around positive."  
>"I… see." Videl answered slowly. "But what does this have to do with us?"<p>

"Thats what I was getting to." Gohan replied with a smile, "In the case of Trunks's time travel, he created an alternate timeline, ours. His timeline remained the same and constantly moving forward. But he was able to come back to our time line after being back at his. So I think that his time travel machine became some sort of inter-dimensional travel. I'm not sure if that was what future Bulma was going for or not.

"What I do know, is that a few months back Trunks and Goten also came back in time, but they came not from the other future Trunks's android wrecked future, but from the future of our timeline. And they said some things that lead me to believe that if they changed anything overly significant here, the change would pass onto their time."

"This is all so confusing." Videl admitted.

"I know right." Gohan chuckled.

"So let me see if I understand." Videl said, Gohan nodded for her to continue " The Trunks that warned you about the androids created a different dimension, so his actions had no effect on his present. While the Trunks and Goten that came by a while ago time traveled in a more linear way and what they do would affect their present. Did I get that right?"

"Yeah, thats the basics of it." Gohan said. "I'm telling you this because its relevant to our situation. I think the Bulma from the future of our timeline created a better time machine than the Bulma from the android timeline because she had had the other time machine to look at and also didn't have the _time_ travel rather than _dimension _travel. But we didn't travel with a machine. Actually I have no idea how we ended up here." Gohan confessed.

"Should we be worried about it?" Videl asked, now slightly more concerned than she had been.

"Well, if worst comes to worst, I guess we'll just have to find Dende or Piccolo or Bulma and find the Dragon Balls to get back, but maybe the same thing that brought us here will take us back." Gohan speculated.

While Gohan and Videl were having their talk, Trunks and Goten had fallen asleep on the warm grass. Nothing more than a post breakfast cat nap. Trunks woke up after around ten minutes, and he then kicked Goten awake. Goten groaned and rolled over on the grass, stretching and yawning loudly.

"What, Trunks?" He said, the sleep heavy in his voice.

"Look at Gohan." Trunks ordered.

Goten complied and cracked one eye open to look at his brother. "He looks upset." The toddler observed.

"Worried is more like it." Trunks replied.

"Why?" Goten asked.

"I don't know. But what I'm worried about is where is the snow?"

"Hey! Thats right where is the snow?!" Goten exclaimed, now fully awake.

The shout from the toddler cut the conversation the two teens were having, both Gohan and Videl turned away from each other to look at them.

Goten was frantically standing up and then he started running towards his brother. He tripped over the leg of his pants but quickly stood up and tossed himself on top of his brother's chest with a heavy and resounding 'thud'. Trunks followed shortly after him and Gohan had the wind completely knocked out of him.

With a large breath to regain the flow of air in his lungs, Gohan placed a hand on top of each of the toddler's heads. They were both quietly snickering, loving it when they could take down the elder teen, even if it was two on one.

Both Gohan and Videl proceeded to explain the situation to the young Saiyans. Trunks was able to grasp things easily enough, but Goten only managed to understand that they were home, but when everyone they knew was younger and that they shouldn't say anything about anything or anyone when Trunks explained it to him.

Gohan found it highly amusing how his younger brother only really managed to understand complicated things when they were explained to him by Trunks. Trunks who was the son of a scientific genius and a prodigy prince.

Now noon, the quartet was still lounging about in the forest, though not significantly closer to the river due to the need to drink water and refresh themselves. The heat was a bit more overbearing now that it was noon and the sun was at its peak.

Videl had come to terms with the situation and was now looking at her predicament in a more serious light. She wasn't worried for her safety, nor was she worried that she would be stuck in the past forever. Though she now acknowledged that despite Gohan's immense strength, there were still plenty of times where he couldn't do much to solve everything. The philosophy that her dad followed where being able to out punch your opponent failed on her completely. Though she figured that this was an exceedingly good way to learn that lesson.

She and Gohan had both agreed on their options. The first being to go straight to the Lookout or Capsule corp, the Lookout being their first choice though Capsule corp not being ruled out completely, to see what those older and wise than them thought on the situation.

The second option was the wait it out in the forest and see if whatever phenomenon brought them to the past could take them back to the future. This was what Gohan was most inclined to do, in fear of messing things up for the future. There were too many things he didn't know about when he was. He knew that it was around four years in the past mostly due to baby Trunks's power level, Yamcha's power level and the lack of Goten. His mother was likely still pregnant with him and not in the third trimester, where he knew that he would have been able to sense Goten.

Gohan, despite the love of fighting that he had acquired, was still an intellectual at heart. And for that reason he was more inclined to wait it out, at least for a few days so as to better place himself. The thing he was really waiting for was for his younger counterpart's energy signature to surface. He knew his own strengths well enough to get most of his questions answered by it.

Upon explaining all these things to Videl, she was inclined to agree. Though Videl was more of a being of action, and she imposed to compromise that if two days passed without a sign of his younger counterpart, then they would go forward with the first option.

Though the third option was always open. To sneak into Capsule corp to get the dragon radar, as Gohan knew very well where it was kept, and gather the Dragon Balls without contacting anyone. Though that was really a worst case scenario.

So Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks spent the day lounging about. Videl worked on meditating some more, completely fascinated with how the world looked through that extra sense of hers. How she was now able to identify the slightly colder, no bluer, no friskier flair that was Trunks. And how she could tell apart the more active Goten from the _aged_ Gohan. She really had no idea how she could tell that Gohan was older than Goten from their energies. Despite knowing the age difference, it was different when you felt it. Goten was far more innocent, and Gohan felt just the tinniest bit more jaded. And Gohan was also far stronger and _brighter_ to sense than Goten was, but apart from that, the differences were few.

More fish and some amazingly sweet mangos were found and consumed before night fell, and the four of them fell asleep to the pleasant and cool night air, hearing a melody of crickets and having the stars and fireflies to give them light. The lack of moon was not lost on Gohan though it seemed no one else noticed.


End file.
